Trading In Everything For Love
by queenofcruel
Summary: It Started Out As A Selfish Act,But Neither Where Ready For What Life Had In Store For Them (Therox) COMPLETE Spelling and Grammer corrected also
1. Prologue

****

Prologue:

"Marry Me.",Fox began.

"What?",Theresa asked in complete shock.

"Marry me. It's the only way you'll going to be able to keep Little Ethan. Resa, you and me can raise him in a loving environment.

"I don't know, what about Julian he's hell bent on keeping 'his son'.",Theresa asked she hated the fact her and Julian shared a child. _'Why couldn't Ethan be his father'._

"Do you think any judge would take a child out of a loving environment and place him in a strip joint. Julian had a different woman a night when I was growing up.",he replied.

Theresa looked at him he had to want something in return.

"What's the catch?",Theresa asked with the raise of a eyebrow.

"Let's put this way, you'll help me piss of Pops and Becky not to mention Grandfather.", he replied.

"We'll living in the mansion, right.",she asked.

"Yep.",he replied.

"That's going to kill Rebecca not to mention Gwen." She said more to herself.

"Tempting, isn't it?", he asked with a smirk.

"Very.",Theresa replied.

"So, do we got a deal?",he asked.

"Yep.",Theresa replied.

"So, what do you say we call The Harmony Harold and tell them of our engagement?",Fox asked.

"No, better yet well go to the court house first thing in the morning and elope that way no one can try to stop us.",Theresa replied.

"Ok, good thinking.",Fox replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Theresa looked out the windows, little did she know when they made that deal her whole world was about to spin in a whole new direction.

"Theresa are you ok?",Ethan asked.

"Does it look like it, my husband is in there fighting for his life and there's nothing I can do, but stand here and watch.",she replied.

"Theresa, he'll be ok, besides why do you care so much. It's no secret that you married him only to keep Little Ethan.",Ethan replied.

"How do you know I don't care? Ethan, you don't know anything about us!",Theresa began.

"I know you two have more fights than me and Gwen ever do.",he replied.

"And what does that suppose to mean? You think because we fight we don't care for one another? Well let me tell you this much, you don't know a damn thing about me or Fox. All his life he's been second best, but you know what he's the best thing that ever happen to me.",Theresa said tears threatening to spill.

"Why was he drinking in the first place?",Ethan asked.

"We had a fight",Theresa replied.

"May I ask why?",Ethan asked.

Theresa thoughts went back to earlier that evening.

__

Why didn't you tell me.",Fox demanded.

"Fox, It's not important.",Theresa replied.

__

"Not, important are you crazy, you could die.",Fox said how could she not tell him of her condition.

"Fox, Doctor Russell will be there when I go in labor she won't let anything happen to me or the baby.",Theresa began.

"Resa, don't you see if you die it'll be on my hands. I've pressured you about starting a family for so long.",he began.

"But, everything is going to be fine.",Theresa began.

__

"No it's not, don't you see nothing ever goes right in my life. Now ,I've poisoned you the only thing I have left.",he began.

__

"I'm not going to die and nothing is going to happen to us.",Theresa began.

"I know better haven't you noticed something nothing good comes out of me everything I touch I poison ,I'm poison.",he began.

"I'd been better off never marring you at least you'd be safe.",he began.

"Why? Oh, I get you're having an affair.",Theresa exclaimed. 

"What??",he asked.

__

"Who is it?",Theresa asked.

"No one, but while were on the subject what's going on with you and Ethan these days I know you kissed him the night of Charity and Miguel's Engagement Party.",Fox began.

"He kissed me he even try to get me to divorce you and marry him",Theresa explained.

"Why, didn't you then you wouldn't have to settle for the spare.",he exclaimed.

"Who says I won't",Theresa said. She didn't know why she'd even said it.

"Well it's nice to know how you fell Theresa.",Fox replied with that he walked out slamming the door so hard it shook the wall.

__

'Theresa he'd never called her that he'd all ways called her Resa'

"Stupid stuff",Theresa replied.

"Oh",Ethan replied.

"Ethan, he can't die. He's my everything. Little Ethan needs him I need him this baby needs him.",Theresa said beginning to sob.

"Theresa, I-He'll be ok.",Ethan replied. 'Lil' Brother you're going to lose, you're all ready out of commission.'

"Theresa.",Kathelina asked. (A/N: Kathelina is Julian and Ivy's youngest daughter.)

"Kat.",Ethan said turning around.

"Can we see him?",Kathelina asked.

"Not yet, Dr. Russell's in there now. Kat he's died once already luckily Dr. Russell brought him back.",Theresa said in tears.

"Theresa, he's got so much to live for you, Little Ethan and your baby. Have you told him yet?",Kathelina asked.

"Yeah",Theresa replied.

"So, how'd he take it?",Kathelina asked.

"Good, up until he found out about what happen when I went to labor with Little Ethan.",Theresa replied.

"Oh, I guess he thinks the worst.",Kathelina asked.

"Kat, he thinks he's poison.",Theresa began.

"Is that why he was drinking?",Kathelina asked.

"No, Kat I'm so stupid. I accused him of having an affair and then he told me he saw me and Ethan kissing and he was all ready mad so he asked why didn't I take Ethan back and I said 'Who says I

won't' then he stormed off made as hell at me.

"He loves you know?",Kathelina asked.

"Here I was told if something was to happen to give you this",Kathelina said handing her a folded piece of paper. 

Theresa looked at her speechless.


	2. Congratulations or Maybe Not

****

Chapter 1:

Congratulations or Maybe Not???

A/N: This story will take place from the wedding all accept the last 5 to 8 chaps cause I want it to 

End well. Enjoy!!!! Feedback Greatly Appreciated.

"I'm glad you all showed up. We..."Theresa began then she looked at Fox. 

"Theresa, what's going on?", Whitney asked.

Theresa looked at Fox and nodded for him to tell them.

"Everyone, We gathered you all here to tell you. Theresa and I were married this morning.",Fox said simply.

"What? Foxworth, you can't be serious. Theresa is nothing but a money-grubbing bitch.",Ivy began.

"That's putting it light.",Gwen muttered.

"Mother?",Ethan said.

"Theresa, you can't be serious Fox is a player he can't commit to one woman long that 2 minutes.",Ethan began.

"Ethan, why do you care? You're with Gwen, remember. You told me the other night to 'move on. That you was a happily married man and the only way we could ever be together is in secret.' Gwen, did you know you're husband wants me to be his mistress?",Theresa said with a smirk.

"You bastard!",Gwen exclaimed.

"Theresa, what have you got your self into? You'd think that after what happened in Bermuda you would go no near The Cranes.",Pilar began.

"Much less a miniatures Julian.",Luis added.

"Mama, Luis, Fox isn't like Julian or Alistair. He's been there for me when I was a my worst and now he's helping me get out of this whole mess with Julian.",Theresa began.

"Do you actually believe he married you out of the kindness of his heart. He wants something. Mark my words Theresa he wants something so he is using you to get it.",Luis exclaimed.

"Aren't we going to get at least one Congrates, You Live Happily Ever After?",Fox asked sarcastically.

"Happy? You two will be divorced in a week, no make that a day. Knowing you Fox you have already called some hooker for tonight." Julian began.

"Now, why would I do that when I could have Theresa? Eth, I'm sure you know what I mean", he replied with a smirk.

"Why you little..."Ethan began.

"What? I was talking' about how you preferred your wife over any other woman.", Fox replied with a smirk.

Theresa looked at Fox with a smirk. _'Man, isn't Ethan mad, Fox you're brilliant you know exactly how to push his buttons'_

"Theresa, for what it's worth, congratulations...Whitney began.

"Thank you, Whit you're the only one hear who hasn't ranted and raved.",Theresa replied.

"Theresa, I hope you'll be happy, I know you married him in order to keep Little Ethan.",Whitney began.

"Yeah, but I'm going to make this work, for Little Ethan's sake.",Theresa began.

**__**

The Phone Ranges...

"Fox.",Alistair's voice rang out.

"Right here Gramps.",he replied.

"What's this foolishness I hear about you marrying Theresa?",Alistair asked.

"What No Congratulations, I'd think you'd be thrilled to hear that your heir is married and is settling down....",Fox began.

"I'm not stupid, Foxworth. You married that Taconite in order for her to keep Little Ethan.",Alistair replied.

"My, my, my, aren't you grumpy today. I thought you'd be thrilled seeing as now me and my wifey can produce you an heir.",Fox replied.

"What???",Theresa exclaimed.


	3. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

****

Chapter 2

__

You Got To Be Kidding Me

A/N: I'm going to repeat the last 2 or 3 lines of the last chapter in every chapter. **(If Necessary.)**

"My, my, my aren't we grumpy today. I thought you'd be thrilled seeing as now me and wifey can produce you an heir.",Fox replied.

"What???",Theresa exclaimed.

"Now, we're talkin' we will need a heir that way the Crane Millions will stay in the family. Lord, knows who Rachel or Kathelina will marry.",Alistair replied.

"I thought you'd see it that way gramps.",Fox replied.

"Uh, Alistair I haven't consented to nothing.",Theresa began.

"Theresa, you are my grandson's wife and you will do what ever I tell you or you will wind up with nothing. Is that clear?",Alistair asked.

"Crystal.",Theresa replied glaring at Fox.

"Good, Theresa I will give you 3 years, if there is no heir at that time you and Fox will divorce and you will sigh over full custody of Little Ethan to Julian.",Alistair ordered. With that he hung-up.

"Are you crazy? Fox, Alistair is going to take Little Ethan away from me any how, because of your foolish offer.",Theresa exclaimed.

"Resa, calm down.",Fox replied.

"Calm down, you just sold my whole entire life to your grandfather....",Theresa began.

"Not, exactly, Theresa. You can save yourself the time and energy and sign over my son to me now then I'll gratefully get your and Fox's drawn annulment papers up...",Julian began.

"Never, do you hear me Julian, I don't care what it takes I'll do anything Alistair tells me to, if it means I keep my son.",Theresa replied.

"Suite yourself. But ,I know you and you're not going to willfully sleep with Fox. You love Ethan too much to do that",Julian replied.

"Theresa, you ready to go?",Fox asked he'd had enough of all the rude comments. 

"Yeah, is my son ready. Seeing as I'm his mother and I do have a way to support him. He'll be living under my roof, not this place, _'Julian's Whore House.' _",Theresa replied.

"Got to admit it does have a nice ring to it, pops.",Fox added.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*One hour later*~

"Fox, were you serious about what you said this morning?",Theresa asked apart her didn't want to know the truth, but yet apart did.

"About, Producing an heir?",he asked. Theresa nodded.

"Yeah, but not now. I'm sure one day you'll trust me enough to let me sleep with you, but I know now isn't the time. You love Ethan and you'll probably always will.",Fox replied.

"What if I we never....you know? What then, Alistair will take my son. Fox, I can't lose him.",Theresa replied.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Don't worry, ok. I know you you'll lose a many nights sleep over this. Resa, try to forget about what Alistair said, just let whatever happens, happen.",he replied.

"Easily said, then done. Alistair will take Little Ethan from me. I fill like I'm prolonging this whole thing.",she replied.

"Maybe not, like I said let whatever happens, happen. If we don't met Alistair's deadline, I'll come up with something.",he replied.

"Thanks",she replied.

"For what?",he replied.

"For everything, not to many people would marry someone they didn't love.",she replied.

"I just didn't want to see another kid missed up at the hands of his rich, unaffectionate father.",he replied.

"Whatever your reason, I'll be forever grateful.",she replied.

"Don't be, you don't owe me nothing.",he replied. 'I'll be getting twice back in return'

silence

silence

silence

"So were are we going to sleep?",Theresa asked.

"I was thinking, you can sleep in there",Fox motioned to the bedroom. "and I'll sleep right here, on this nice soft couch",he replied.

"Fox, why don't you just get some covers and a pillow and camp out in the floor in the bedroom, it'll probably be more comfortable".

"Why not? I'm sure I can't much sleep tonight anyways.",he replied.

"Why?",Theresa asked.

"I've got to much on my mind. When I was younger I just to stay up all night just thinking. Why Momsy and pop took more interest in Ethan, than in me. Sometimes I'd lie in bed hoping a kidnapper would come and steal me out of my bedroom window. One time I left the window up a whole entire week hoping some old man would come in and steal me, I figured that if I was missing momsy and pops would care more for me.",Fox replied.

"I can't speak for Ivy or Julian, but my life wouldn't be not half as exciting with out you.",she replied.

"Oh, I'm touched.",he replied.

"Then again I would have to put up with you're sappy when I was growing up stories.",Theresa replied with a smile.

"You think you're all that, don't you?",Fox replied.

"You know it.",Theresa replied.

"Like I was saying you just got to believe that one day fate will smile down on you again.",Theresa added.

Fox stood there speechless.

.

Theresa started to laugh.

"What? What did I say.",Fox asked.

"Nothing, I was remembering when we we're in the mansion earlier...",Theresa replied.

"What about it?",he asked.

"The look on Ivy's face when she found out we were married.",Theresa replied.

"If looks could kill.",Fox added.

"Not to mention, Ethan. He looked like he'd die and gone to hell.",she replied.

"Well, maybe now he'll see how you felt the day he married Gwen.",he replied

Theresa walked in to the room were Little Ethan lay, Fox followed behind her.

"Well, has it?",Fox asked.

"Hmm?",Theresa asked.

"Fate, do you think it's smiled down on you again. I mean you don't have my dearest half-brother, but the way I see it you've got most of what you wanted back. Your son, you're not married to pops, you're able to do as you please with out having Alistair or Julian hound you...",Fox began

"I don't know? Right, now I am happy, but all because of you. You got my son back.",Theresa replied.

"What do you say we get to bed. I'm sure you're tired after what happened today.",Fox replied.

"Yeah",Theresa replied.


	4. Restless Nights

****

Chapter 3: 

__

Restless Night

Fox woke-up to the sounds of someone sobbing, at first he'd forgot were he was, then it dawned on him that he was in the floor of his and Theresa's new home. He got up and looked at Theresa she looked to be asleep, but yet she had tears running down her face.

"Theresa, you, ok?",he asked.

"Fox, I'm sorry, it's just....",Theresa began before her tears got the best of her.

"What's a matter?",he asked.

"Nothing, I shouldn't bother you with it.",Theresa began.

"No, I want to know. Besides you're the only person who sticks-up for me when it comes to my family.",he replied.

"Tonight's the anniversary of my and Ethan's first date.",Theresa replied.

"I'm sorry about, that.",he replied gently stroking her hair.

They set in silence.

"Fox, how can things go from good to bad over night?",Theresa asked.

"I don't know, I guess that's one of life's many mysteries.",he replied.

"I mean one day were happy and totally in love and less that 12 hours later were torn apart forever.",she replied.

"If I could I'd go back and change that for you. I know how it is to long for someone so much it hurts.",he replied.

"What? Fox, are you in love with someone?",Theresa asked.

"I don't know were you come up with this sort of things. I mean like I told you before I Nicholas

Foxworth Crane has never and will never be in love.",he replied.

"I don't know, you sure look like a man in love to me.",she replied.

"Right.",he replied sarcastically.

"Who is she?",Theresa asked.

"I see you're over your 'I've lost Ethan spell'.",he replied.

"Un-un. No you don't you're going to answer me.",Theresa replied.

"No one. Resa, do you ever get that sometimes your just totally and utterly clueless." Fox asked.

"No, because I'm not. You'll eventually tell me.", Theresa replied.

"Whatever, Resa.",he replied.

"Oh, did I tell you, Whit wants us to meet her and Chad at Book Cafe' today.",Theresa replied.

"Sure",Fox replied. _'Oh, good I get to spends sometime with Whitney.'_

"Good, I call Whit.",Theresa replied.

"At this hour?",Fox asked.

"What time is it anyways",Theresa asked.

"4:30 in the morning.",Fox replied with a laugh.

"Oh, Fox, are you tired?",Theresa asked.

"Not, really. Like I said I don't sleep well when my minds clouded.",Fox replied.

"I guess it is. With your mystery woman.",she replied.

"Yeah, Theresa, uh-hmm, sure.",he replied.

"You'll tell me eventually. You know you can't escape your own wife.",Theresa replied.

"I can always, sell you to the black market. Wife for sale, woman who is a daydreamer who lives in her own fantasy world.', Fox replied.

"Fantasy world, look I know 'true' love when I see it. You're just like Whitney, she wouldn't listen when I told her she was in love with Chad. She said,' no he's my sister's boyfriend' or 'Theresa I don't have time for love tennis is my own priority'.",Theresa replied.

"Poor her. I mean having you hounding her day and night.",he replied.

"But, look at who was right, me of course.",she replied in a know-it all tone.

"Well, you're wrong this time, dead wrong.",Fox lied he had to play cool and get as close as he could to Whitney. 

"We'll see.",Theresa replied.

"How close are those two?",Fox asked.

"Who, Whitney and Chad?",she asked.

Fox nodded.

"As close as two people can get. They aren't anything that can come between them. They are totally open and honest with each other.",Theresa replied.

"I see.",Fox replied.

"So, What about Simone? I'm sure she's furious with the fact her sister is now with her 'boyfriend'." Fox added. _'I have to get to know this Simone'_

"I guess, she'll just learn to deal. Besides Simone and Chad were never really together. It was all in Simone's head. I think Chad's always loved Whit.",she replied.


	5. Los Angelous Getaway

****

Chapter 4

**__**

Los Angelus Getaway

Theresa and Fox showed up at the Book Cafe' Whitney and Chad were all ready there.

"Hey, Guys!", Chad said as they walked over to Whitney and Chad's table.

"Hey, so why did you want to see us?", Theresa asked.

"We're going to LA. I was wondering if you two would come along with us, because It'll be nice to have some people we know there.", Whitney replied.

"And Fox I was thinking you're Crane and maybe having you as Co Manger could help Crane Records.", Chad asked.

"Why, not. I've got nothing better to do.", he replied.

"Theresa?", Whitney asked.

"Sure, Who in their right mind would pass up a chance to go to LA.", she replied.

"Good, I couldn't imagine not having my best friend not being there.", Whitney replied.

"So when do we leave?", Fox asked.

"Tonight.", Chad replied.

"Why so soon?", Theresa asked.

"Well, I've got some auditions book for 8:15 in the morning.", he replied.

"Oh, so I guess we should get to packing.", Theresa replied.

"Yeah, see you guys later. ",Whitney said then walked over and kissed Chad.

Uh-umm." ,Fox said it really bothered him seeing Whitney with Chad

"Oh, sorry.", Whitney said blushing.

Fox forced a fake smile on his face.

Theresa and Whitney left.

"So how does it fell being married?", Chad asked.

"I don't know yet." ,he replied.

"Why, are you asking?", Fox added. Then it come to him Chad was going to ask Whitney to marry him. (A/N: A lot that happen on the show is not apart of my story, in other words Fox never convinced Chad not to ask Whitney about marriage and he never told Whitney about no pushing Chad into marriage. )

"Well, no reason. I've been thinking about asking Whit to marry me." , he replied.

"No, you can't.", Fox replied abruptly.

"Why not?" , Chad asked.

"I just thought Whitney wouldn't like to get married around the same time as everyone else in Harmony. " ,Fox replied.

****

(A/N: Antonio and Beth are together. After Luis and Sheridan told him the truth he admitted he was in love with Beth)

"You know with Luis and Sheridan, Ethan and Gwen, Theresa and me. Most women want to get married when there are no one else planning weddings or already have gotten married. ",Fox added.

Whitney and Theresa were packing in Theresa's room.

"I guess this is kind of like a honeymoon for you and Fox." ,Whitney said.

"Yeah, Whit, do you think I did the right thing by marrying Fox?" ,Theresa asked.

"I can't really say. Fox is a good person. He's been a good friend to me, you and Chad.", Whitney replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Momma, would you mind taking care of Little Ethan for me?", Theresa asked.

"Of course I wouldn't, but Therestia were exactly are you going?" ,Pilar asked.

"LA." ,Theresa began.

"LA, for how long?", Pilar asked.

"3 weeks.", she replied.

"With who?" , Pilar asked.

"Whitney, Chad and Fox. See Whitney and Chad were going any way and well this morning they asked me and Fox to come along with them.", she explained.

Pilar looked at her confused.

"Does Eve know Whitney's going?" , she asked.

"I suppose, Whit didn't say either way, why?" ,Theresa asked.

"Eve didn't mention it earlier today when I ran into her at the Book Café' ", she replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fox went into the study he could tell his father was in one of his moods ever since he could remember his father would take spells listening to some jazz singer, she seemed oddly familiar but he could never place who she was.

Fox knocked on the door; he knew his father was more than likely drunk that usually came along with Julian's sappy mood.

"Come in.", Julian said in a slurred tone.

"I see you're in one of you're moods. Who is that mystery woman anyway?" Fox asked.

"What do you want?" ,Julian asked.

"What no hello, how are you? ",Fox replied.

"Either, tell me what you want or...",Julian began.

"I'm fine thinks for asking.", he replied sarcastically.

"Pops, I need a 3 week vacation", Fox added.

"Why, where are you taking Theresa?", Ethan asked he walked in hearing the last bit of what was going on.

"On our honeymoon.", Fox replied simply.

"Honeymoon?", Ethan asked stunned.

"Yeah, you know that romantic trip the bride and groom going on to spend some time together.", Fox replied in a know it all tone.

"I know what a honeymoon is, Fox." ,he replied.

"Good for you.", he replied.

"Why are you taking Theresa on a honeymoon. Lord, knows you aren't capable of loving someone and Theresa still, no make that will always will love me, never you.", Ethan replied.

"That's not what she was saying last night.", Fox said knowing Ethan would think exactly what he wanted him to.

"You selfish bastard.", Ethan began.

"Well, actually you're the bastard, seeing as you were indeed born out of wedlock, well not exactly, mother played you off as pop's, but same different." ,he replied.

"Go to hell.", he replied.

"Now, that mother's illegitimate son is gone I need to ask you a favor." Fox began.

"Go take three weeks off.", Julian replied he really wanted to be left along.

"Thanks.", Fox replied.

"I hope you and Theresa are happy together.", Julian said simply.

Fox nodded.

__

'That's one weird old man'


	6. Old Flame

****

Chapter 5:

__

Old Flame

(A/N: Ok, I know many of you all have wrote and said my story sounds familiar to one of Tanya's. And I never really never read it or had no idea that they were so similar until today when I decided to check it. I guess it's just consequential. Just thought I'd clear that up.)

Fox, Theresa, Chad and Whitney have been in LA for two days.

"So, were did Chad and Whitney go?", Fox asked.

"Oh, I don't know they left about 30 minutes ago.",Theresa replied.

"Oh. So where do you want to go?", he asked.

"Hollywood Bolivar." Theresa replied. "They're shooting some new reality TV show there.",she replied.

"Reality TV really isn't my sort of thing. I mean how could somebody going on TV and make a complete fool out of themselves.",Fox replied.

"I know, I'm not exactly going to be on it. But, I just want to go down and watch.",Theresa began.

"I'm sure they won't let us in.",Fox began.

"Yeah, they will you're Crane, remember.",she replied.

"Theresa, I don't really want to go.",he confessed.

"Ok, where do you want to go?", she asked.

"To the Eclipse.", replied.

"What's the Eclipse?",she asked.

"It's a club about 5 minutes from here.",he replied.

"Let's go the nights still young.",she replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

At The Eclipse: 

"Fox, wow they're so many people here.",she replied.

"That's LA for you",he replied.

"So, have you been here before?", she questioned.

"Yeah, me and Dylan use to come here every time we'd pass through LA.",he replied.

"So I guess you know some of the people here?",she asked.

"Some, but I doubt they're not the type of people you hang around.",he began.

"Fox",a short blonde head girl called then ran up to where he was.

"Oh, My God. It's been like forever since I saw you. Why haven't you called.",she asked.

"I've been busy. So what brings you to LA?",he asked.

Theresa watched them who was she? How did she know Fox? What was she to Fox?

"Me and a couple of my sorority sister came here to try out for that new reality TV show. You know Love or Money.",she replied.

"Cool, so have you heard from Dyl?",he asked.

"No, he won't return my calls.",she replied.

"So who's this?",she asked.

"Oh, Theresa this is Audrey, Audrey this is my wife Theresa.",he replied.

"Hi.",Theresa said she really didn't know what else to say.

"You're married? Wow, a lot of things have happen since you moved back home. To bad, I was hoping we could mess around.",she replied.

Theresa looked at her with a raised eye brow. 

"How well do you two know each other?", Theresa asked.

"Very well. Fox, is someone very special to me.",Audrey replied.

"Oh, I see.",Theresa replied she couldn't help but fell a little bit of jealousy.

__

'No, why would I care what Fox and her do will do. No, Fox doesn't seem remotely interested, yeah maybe for the sex, but...'

The song Ignition {Remix} by R. Kelly began to play.

"Fox, come dance with me. For old times sake.", Audrey said give him a fake pout.

"You know I can't resist you when you do that.", he replied with a smile.

"I know.", she replied returning the smile.

She lead him to middle of the floor.

__

Now I'm not tryin' to be rude But hey pretty girl I'm feelin' you The way you do the things you do Reminds me of my Lexus Coupe That's why I'm all off in ya grill Tryin' to get ya to a hotel Ya must be a football coach The way ya got me playin' the field 

Theresa watched them she hardly knew this girl, but she already knew this much Audrey and Fox had a past together.

__

So baby gimme that "Toot, Toot" Lemme give ya that "Beep, Beep" Runnin' her hands through my fro' Bouncin' on 24's While they sayin' on the radio 

"Do you love her?", Audrey asked.

"Why are you asking?", Fox asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping that you would still be single and that maybe we could be together. But, I doubt that'll happen now that you're married.

"Audrey, I'm married that's all that maters. I can't do that to her. She may not love me, but we've got to at least try to make it look like we're faithful.", he replied.

'Besides, I've got to consecrate on a way to get Whitney for myself. So you'll only be a distraction.'

"Do you think she'll be faithful? I mean from I've heard she was once engaged to Ethan, right?", she asked.

"Yeah, she was.", Fox replied.

"So, let's say Ethan, leaves Gwen, what then. Is she going to stay with you or is she going to go running to hop in the sack with Ethan?", Audrey asked.

"I don't I guess she will.", he replied.

__

It's the remix to ignition Hot and fresh out the kitchen Mama rollin' that body got every man in here wishin' (wishin' now) Sippin' on coke and rum (rum) I'm like "So what I'm drunk (drunk)" It's the freakin' weekend baby I'm about to have me some fun (fun) 

"Then why don't you give in to temptation? I mean we can tell her we're going to some secret place to talk, give her enough money to catch a cab and we can do unthinkable things all night long.", Audrey whispered seductively.

"No, Theresa will ….",he trailed off.

"Fox, come on. What happen to the pimp I know and love to please.", Audrey asked.

"Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce… bounce, bounce, bounce (come on)" 

Now it's like "Murder She Wrote" Once I get ya out them clothes The privacy's on the doo' But still they could hear ya screamin' mo' Girl I'm feelin' what ya feelin' No more hopin' and wishin' I'm about to take my key and… Stick it in the ignition 

So gimme that "Toot, Toot" Lemme give ya that "Beep, Beep" Runnin' her hands through my fro' Bouncin' on 24's While they sayin' on the radio 

"You miss me don't you? Fox, you're all I've thought about.", Audrey said.

It's the remix to ignition Hot and fresh out the kitchen Mama rollin' that body got every man in here wishin' (wishin' now) Sippin' on coke and rum (rum) I'm like "So what I'm drunk (drunk)" It's the freakin' weekend baby I'm about to have me some fun (fun) 

Crystal poppin' in the stretch Navigator (…gator) We got food everywhere (…where) As if the party was catered (catered) We got fellas to my left (left), hunnies on my right (right) We bring em' both together, we got drinkin' all night Then afta' the show it's the "afta party" (yeaa) Then afta the party it's the "hotel lobby" (yeaa) Then 'round about 4 ya gotta "clear the lobby" (yeaa) And take it to your room and freak somebody 

"Come on, it isn't like you love her. I doubt she'll even care.", Audrey said trying to sweet talk him into leaving with her.

Can I get a "Toot, Toot" Can I get a "Beep, Beep" Runnin' her hands through my fro' Bouncin' on 24's While they sayin' on the radio.

It's the remix to ignition Hot and fresh out the kitchen Mama rollin' that body got every man in here wishin' (wishin' now) Sippin' on coke and rum (rum) I'm like "So what I'm drunk (drunk)" It's the freakin' weekend baby I'm about to have me some fun (fun) 

"I don't what if Julian or Alistair was to hear of this, hmm. What would my explanation be?", Fox asked.

"Don't worry about that. You'll think of something to say. Besides we'll be extra careful.", she replied.

He looked at her, he knew he couldn't do this. He knew to much was riding on his marriage to go out and sleep with Audrey. 

"So?", she questioned.

"Not tonight, Audrey I'm can't do that to Theresa. She depends on me too much for me to let her down.", he replied.

__

It's the remix to ignition Hot and fresh out the kitchen Mama rollin' that body got every man in here wishin' (wishin' now) Sippin' on coke and rum (rum) I'm like "So what I'm drunk (drunk)" It's the freakin' weekend baby I'm about to have me some fun (fun) 

Theresa could help but notice the tension between the two of them.

__

Girl we off in this jeep Foggin' windows up Blastin' the radio In the back of my truck Bouncin' up and down Stroke it round and round To the remix We jus' thuggin' it out…

"You're loss.", she replied then she kissed him passionately then walked off as the song ended. 

"What was that all about?", Theresa asked as he walked back over to were she sit. 

"Nothing you should be worried about. I was just said good-bye to apart of my old life.", he replied. 

"Are you sure you really wanted to do that?", she asked. 

"Yeah, strange as it is I do.", he replied. " 

"You ready to leave yet?", he added. 

"Yep, where do you want to go?", Theresa asked. "To the hotel, I was think we could have a little movie and a dinner.", he replied. 

"Sounds Good.", She replied.


	7. New Fellings

****

Chapter 6

**__**

New Feelings

"So, what do you want to watch?", he asked.

"What do we have?", she asked.

"Carrie? The Ring?", he held up both DVDs.

"The Ring.", she replied.

"Good choice.", he replied.

"Can we eat first?", she asked.

"I have to agree with you on that I'm starved.", he replied.

****

*In The Kitchen*

"So, what do you want?", he asked.

"Pasta", she replied.

"Pasta, it is then.", he replied.

Then he proceeded to make pasta.

"So, who learned you how to cook?", she asked.

"Mrs. Blake's class.", he replied.

"Oh, you were in a Home Economics Class?", she asked surprised.

"Yeah, what It was an easy credit. So, Dylan and me signed up.", he replied.

"Dylan, I've heard you mention him quiet often. So, is he like you're best friend?", she asked.

"You could say that. We've been friends since we were 6. I mean, he's probably the only person I trust, besides you.", Fox replied.

"So, if I by any chance need something to blackmail you with, he can help?', she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, what are you insinuating that you're going to make me do whatever want.", he asked.

"Maybe?", she replied.

"You know I'm Crane Theresa, all Cranes have secrets.", he replied.

"Everyone in Harmony has secrets. I mean who would have ever thought Ivy and Sam had a child together and that Grace had a long lost husband.", she replied.

"Strange, but I have a felling they're a lot more secrets yet to be reveled.", he replied.

"I guess, but no more secrets for me. I plan on being open and honest with everyone.", she replied.

"I seriously doubt that. Resa, you're not going to be able to tell everyone the truth.", he began.

"Maybe, not, but when I get Ethan back, I'm never going to lie to him ever again.", she replied.

"Don't take this personal, but that isn't going to happen. Ethan's married and you're married. Resa, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you and Ethan is the past and well, his future is with Gwen.", he replied.

"Then, what's my future?', she asked.

"Here, with me.", he replied.

"At least for now, anyways.", she replied.

"What are saying, I'm risking everything for you and you're planning on winning Ethan, back. Talk about selfish.", he replied.

She could see he was serious and was upset.

"Fox, I thought you knew that.", she began.

"No, I didn't, If I had I would have took Audrey up on her little offer. You know what I still might.", he replied.

"Fox, you can't do that.", she began.

"Why not? You're planning on living happily ever after with Ethan.", Fox replied.

"No, I'm not sure what I want. I don't know what's real and what's not.", she began.

"What?", he asked.

She pulled him to her and kissed him with all she had.

Surprisingly he didn't pull away he just pulled her closer.

She pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry. I just…",she began before he began to kiss her again.

They both pulled a part mesmerized.

'Wow' his head screamed.

"Was that real?', he asked.

"Yeah, but it was a big mistake. I think we should change living arrangements.", she replied.

"You mean you want to change rooms with Chad?", he asked.

"Yeah.", she replied.

**__**

*Later own*

It's about 2 in the morning.

"Whit.", Theresa asked pounding on the door.

"Just a minute.", Chad replied from behind the door.

"Theresa, what's wrong.", Whitney asked.

"Chad, do you mind if we switch rooms?", she asked.

"No, of course not. But, do you mind if I ask why?", he asked.

"Good, just leave you're stuff in here till in the morning.", she replied.

"Ok, if you don't mind I really need to get to steep So, I'll see you both in the morning.", he replied the he kissed Whitney then left.

"Theresa, do you fell like tell me why you want to change rooms with Chad?", she asked.

"Whit, did you ever do something, that felt so good yet felt so bad at the same time.", Theresa asked.

"No, why? Theresa what happen with you and Fox?", Whitney asked.

"I kissed him, I just well tonight, we decided that we didn't want to bother you and Chad so we decided to just go out some where's since neither us wanted to stay at the hotel. So he took me to some club "The Eclipse". Well while we were there he ran into one of his old girl friend, friend whatever she was. And to tell you the truth I was kind of jealous. I mean she was all over him and I started to fell resentment towards her. Then well they talked and she ask for him to dance with her so…",she trailed off.

"So?', Whitney asked.

"So, when he came back he said something about saying good bye to his past, I figured she'd come on to him and he'd refused to sleep with her, he never really told me that, but I just thought knowing his relationship and the way they where acting I was right. So, he wanted to leave and we did. So, when we got back home we decided to watch a movie and he was going to cook both of us dinner. We talked, but I just….",Theresa trailed off.

"You're in love with him aren't you?", Whitney asked.

"No, Yeah, I don't know. Whit, I've always loved Ethan, I'm not support to fell this way about no one else only Ethan.", she replied.

"Tell him.", Whitney said flatly.

"I can't, see what's so hard about this, he's in love with someone else.", Theresa began.

"Whoa, what did he actually say those words.", Whitney asked.

"No, but you can see it his eyes.", Theresa replied.

"Oh, I see.", Whitney replied. 'I'll just make it my business to find out whom.'

"Whit, what are you thinking?", Theresa asked.

"Nothing, just that you should go out with me tomorrow night, just us.", she replied. 'And Fox and Chad will accidentally show up'.

"That's sounds great, but Chad won't get mad, will he?", Theresa asked.

"No, of course not.", Whitney replied.

"Do you believe that you can love more than one person.", Fox asked.

"I don't know. Why?", Chad asked.

"No reason, really. I was just thinking about Ethan and him loving both Gwen and Theresa.", he lied. There was no way he was going to say 'hey Chad I'm in love with you're girl and Theresa'.

"Man, take it from me, that was really whacked in the beginning, I mean Gwen and Theresa were always competing for Ethan. He even took both on a date. I think that's when Theresa really started to change. I mean she was so young, so fragile, she was barely out of high school and here she was in the fight of her life for the man of her dreams. You know the signs were all ways their Ethan and Theresa would never be happy together. Gwen, Rebecca or Ivy was always hounding her. I think Rebecca and Gwen set her up sometimes, I mean the they're such bitches and everyone knows Gwen would do anything to keep Ethan.", Chad explained.

"Was Gwen and Theresa friends, before Ethan fell in love with Resa?", he asked.

"They were civil towards each other.", he replied.

"Oh," Fox replied.

"But, Kay, you probably don't know, but she hates her own cousin because she apparently loves Miguel and Miguel's with Charity. I mean she even sleep with Miguel, well I'm sure you've heard the whole story.", he replied. 

"Do you think that could happen to you, you know with Simone and Whitney?", he asked.

"I hope not, I'd hate to be the reason for them to be at odds against one another.", he replied.

Fox lay there he really had to get this whole mess straightened out and fast.


	8. Accidental Meeting or Maybe Not

****

Chapter 7:

__

Accidental Meeting Or Maybe Not

"So, you know the plan, right?", Whitney asked.

"Yeah, you want me to accidentally show up with Fox at Tuscany.", he replied.

"Good", she replied.

"Where's Fox anyways?", she added.

"He left early this morning. He said he needs time to think.", he replied.

"Same with Theresa. I'm going to make sure they are happy no matter what it takes.", Whitney replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

*Later That Evening.*

"Theresa, are you ready to go yet.", Whitney asked.

"Whit, can't we stay her. I don't really want to leave. What happens if we run into Fox? I'm going to be so embarrassed.", Theresa began.

"You won't Fox and Chad are going down to the studio tonight. So you're safe.", Whitney replied.

"Good", she replied.

Theresa walked over and pick up her purse.

And her and Whitney walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fox, do you want to go to the studio with me.?", Chad asked.

"Why not, I've got nothing else to do.", he replied.

"Ok, but first I'm going to stop at Tuscany for a bite to eat.", he replied.

"Where's Whit?", he asked.

"With Theresa, were ever that is.", he replied.

"Come on lets go. I really can't be late.", Chad added.

Then they left also heading to Tuscany.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

*At Tuscany*

"Whit, Thank you. I really needed to get away from the hotel.", Theresa began. 

"Well, I know how it is to love someone and not be able to be with them.", Whitney replied.

"But, now you and Chad have nothing or no one stopping you. I mean of coarse there still Simone and your parents, but you're not letting them control your and Chad relationship.", Theresa replied.

"I think mom is starting to come around to the fact me and Chad are together, but Simone and Dad, I don't know.", she began.

"Well, they'll eventually accept that you love Chad and he loves you.", Theresa replied.

"Hopefully sooner rather than later.", she replied.

"What does that mean? Are you two considering marriage?", Theresa asked.

"Maybe.", Whitney replied.

"Oh My God.", Theresa replied.

Fox and Chad walked in and Whitney was the first one to notice.

"What are you looking at?", Theresa asked confused and turned around to look.

"Whit, we've got to leave. I don't want to see him.", Theresa began.

"Don't want to see who?", Fox asked.

"No one, hey Fox, Chad. I thought you two were going to be going to the recording studio", Theresa asked.

"Yeah, we were but, we stopped her for something to eat.", Chad replied.

"Why don't you, guys join us?", Whitney asked.

Theresa looked at Whitney she knew exactly what she was up to.

"Why, not.", Chad replied.

"I thought you said you were in a hurry.", Fox asked. 

"It can wait.", Chad replied.

Chad went over and sit beside Whitney and Fox took the set beside Theresa.

"So, where have you two been all day? Like I was telling Chad, I've barely seen either of you today.", Fox said he looked at Theresa she seemed to be nervous and some what afraid.

"Around and about.", Theresa replied.

Whitney reach down under the table and sent Chad a message on his beeper.

__

beep

beep

"Oh, man that's my boss. I really need to get to the recording studio.", Chad said.

"I'll go with you.", Whitney replied and both her and Chad left not even waiting for Fox and Theresa to say anything.

Fox looked at Theresa, it was obvious that they'd been set up.

"They couldn't be more transparent.", he said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I think we've been set up." she added.

"I'd say.", he replied.

__

silence

Theresa looked at him she wants so much to kiss him again, but fought the urge to.

"Why'd you change rooms, with Chad?", he asked.

"I don't it just looked more….",she trailed off.

"More what?", he asked.

"More decent. You know Chad and Whitney aren't married and I'm sure Dr. Russell wouldn't approve of her daughter sleeping in the same bed as Chad.", Theresa replied.

"So, they sleep for two nights going three nights in the same bed, but all ones it's not right or not decent. Resa, It's not the 1920's, a lot of not married men and women sleep together.", he replied.

"I know, but I just started to think….",Theresa began.

"Admit it you thought if we stayed in the same room we'd sleep together…", he began.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I would never sleep with you. I'm to mature for that.", she replied.

"Prove it. Stay the whole night with me tonight.", he challenged.

"What about Chad?", she asked.

"He won't mind, I assure you.", he replied.

"What about….",she began.

"Excuses, excuses. Come on, I thought you said you were to mature to give into temptation.", he replied.

"I am.", she replied.

"Prove it.", he replied. _'You don't know what you're getting your self into.'_

"I will, I'll prove that I can stay in a room with you and not sleep with you.", she replied _'How in the hell am I going to do this'_

"Good.", he replied. _'This was going to be fun'_


	9. You Made Me Love You

****

Chapter 8

__

You Made Me Love You

Theresa walked up to the door and stood there hesitating.

"Come on, you aren't have second thoughts are you?", Fox asked.

"No, of coarse not. I told you once I'm not going ever sleep with you.", she replied.

"Ok, so what are we waiting for?", he asked.

"Good question.", Theresa replied.

"Ladies, first.", he replied and she walked in.

Fox walked in and shut the door behind him.

"So?", Theresa asked.

"What about you sit tight while I go cook you a romantic dinner.", he replied.

"Ok.", she replied.

Fox picked up the phone and dialed the front desk.

"Yes, I'd like a bottle of Strawberry, Grenache delivered to room 220.", he said Theresa watched him was he planning on getting her drunk. 'No he's not his father'

"Yes, thank you.", he replied.

Theresa watched him closely.

"What are you up too?", she finally asked.

"What, I'm just ordering wine to go along with our meal.", he replied then left Theresa sitting there.

"Theresa, go get changed into something nice.", he called from the kitchen.

"Why?", she asked.

"Because, I want us to do this right.", he replied.

Theresa reluctantly got up and went and changed into a purple sequence gown.

**__**

*20 minutes later*

"Dinner is served.", Fox replied.

Theresa walked in and took a sit across from Fox and crossed her arms in a pouty type of way.

"Wow, you look great.", he said.

"Thank you.", Theresa replied simply.

"Would you stop this, whole rude and obnoxious behavior.", he asked.

"No, problem, Nicholas.", she replied knowing he hated be called by his birth name.

"There you go again, I'm try my best, to be romantic and you're acting like this.", he replied.

"You never said I couldn't act like this, Nicholas.", she replied.

"Don't call me that.", he replied.

"Why, not that is you're name.", she replied.

Nicholas, Nicholas, Nicholas.", she sang.

"Resa, I swear. If you say that one more time, I'll…", he began.

"You'll What, Nicholas.", she asked.

"This", he replied.

He kissed her.

"That's not, fair.", she began.

"Haven't you learned anything yet, I don't play by the rules. I have my own.", he replied kissing her again.

She didn't pull away, she wanted him, heart, soul, mind and body.

"Make love to me.", she pleaded.

"What? I thought you said you'd never…", he began.

"Now, I want you...I want you so bad.", she replied her voice was almost a whisper .

The Song **You Made Me Love You By R. Kelly** was playing.

"Please, I know I said I would never, but, I want you, more than anything in the world.

__

The power of love

The power of love

Listen

Said I

Said I didn't, said I didn't, said I didn't want to fall in love (didn't want to fall in love)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

The power of love y'all 

He looked at her he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

He began to plant kisses on her neck.

"I want you too.", he admitted.

"Nothing is stopping us.", she replied.

He put his finger to her lips.

"Shh, no more words.", he replied.

She nodded.

__

Anybody anybody anybody (help)

Anybody anybody anybody (help me)

Anybody anybody anybody (oh yeah)

Listen

__

I was just a minding my own business when

Ms. Pretty you came walking

My heart stopped said what is this

He began to undress her. He looked at her she seemed some what afraid.

"I won't hurt you, ok trust me.", he said.

She nodded.

"If you want to stop just tell me.", he added.

"No, I want this.", she replied.

She began to nibble on his neck. And took her free hand to unbutton his shirt.

Just as soon as you started talking

Something happened deep within me (well)

All of a sudden I got this feeling

A chill came from feet to head and then I

Turned away from you and said to myself

This is not supposed to happen brother you've been hurt too many times before

First I tripped, then I slipped, then I fell

Both stood there naked. 

He grabbed her hand and lead her to the bed and she lay down and he lay down on top of her.

He began to explore her body with his mouth kiss each breast and sucking each nipple.

Theresa let out a moan.

He looked up at her with a smile then continued to suck and kiss his way down her body.

You made me love you

You made me love you babe, made me love you babe

Made me love you babe, (oh Lord) made me love you babe

Said you made me love you

You made me love you babe, made me love you babe

Made me love you babe, (good Lord) made me love you babe

You made me love you babe, made me love you babe

Made me love you babe, (said it wasn't in my plans) made me love you babe

Ooh, look at you

Said you must be one of the top models

Body curved like a pop bottle

Got me sweating like a boxer baby

I done stumbled up on a perfect lady (awww)

Could this be what heaven sent to me

An angel come to set me free

Love has been a stranger to me

And myself keeps telling me that

This is not supposed to happen brother you've been hurt too many times before

First I tripped, then I slipped, then I fell 

She looked at him she wanted to please him as much as he did her. She rolled over on top of him and began to kiss and nibble down his body. 

"I want you inside of me.", she replied.

And he did as she asked and entered her. 

He began softly but, later he was entering in out of her rapidly and she matched his rhythm perfectly.

__

You made me love you

You made me love you babe, (oh yes) made me love you babe

Made me love you babe, (hoo) made me love you babe

Hey you made me love you

You made me love you babe, made me love you babe (yeah)

Made me love you babe, (aw baby) made me love you babe

You made love you

You made me love you babe, made me love you babe (aw love)

Made me love you babe, made me love you babe 

"Come with me.", he asked.

She nodded and both reached their climax holding on to each other.

__

Said the power of love you see 

Are 10 billion wonders to me (like the moon and stars above)

There's a whole new world for my eyes to see (yes sir)

So much joy darling you put in me

And now the sun is shining where there used to be rain, oh Lord

And now no more loneliness, no more hurt, no more pain 

Both lay there listening to other breath.

"It looks like you lost…", he began.

"It was worth it, though. I got all I ever wanted.", she replied.

"So do, I.", he replied.

__

You made whoo!

You made me love you

You made me love you babe, (hoo) made me love you babe (yes you did)

Made me love you babe, made me love you babe

Hey you made me love you

You made me love you babe, (hey hey hey) made me love you babe

Made me love you babe, made me love you babe

You made me love you

You made me love you babe, made me love you babe (I was ma man in my business)

Made me love you babe, made me love you babe

You made me love you yeah

You made me love you babe, (oh) made me love you babe

Made me love you babe, (yes sir) made me love you babe

You you you made me love you

You made me love you babe, (yeah) made me love you babe 

Made me love you babe, (hey hey) made me love you babe

You made me love you

You made me love you, (love you) made me love you babe (oh yeah)

Made me love you babe, made me love you babe

You made me love you

You made me love you babe, made me love you babe (somebody)

Made me love you babe, made me love you babe

Listen it's like going to church y'all

It brings love peace strength and joy

You made me love you.

"You Made Me Love You.", She said simply then kissed him and they proceeded to make love again.

(A/N: I hope you guys like this, I'm not too good at writing smut.)


	10. Dylan's Arrival

****

Chapter 9:

__

Dylan's Arrival

Dylan had just read of Theresa and Fox's engagement and also was informed by Audrey that they were now in LA.

"I think it's time I meet this Theresa in person.", Dylan said staring at her picture. _'Man she's beautiful, forget Whitney, This girl has got it all.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Theresa woke-up in Fox's arms.

"I wasn't a dream.", she said with a smile.

"You bet it wasn't, I don't think dreams could be that good.", he replied.

She smiled.

"Resa, I would really love to lay here all day, but we can't....". He began.

"I know, you've got a job and I've got to help Chad and Whitney with auditions today.", she replied.

"Resa, I'm going take a shower. Can you order us breakfast?", he asked.

"No, problem.", Theresa replied then she got up and tied a robe around herself.

There was a knock at the door.

"One second.", Theresa replied and went to open the door.

She opened the door to see a dark haired man who stood about 6' foot.

He looked at her for what seemed like forever.

"Are you lost?", Theresa asked she noticed the way he keeps staring at her.

"Uh-no, is this were Fox is staying.", he asked.

"Why? Who are you?", she asked.

"Dylan Banning, I'm a friend of Fox. Now back to my question is this where Fox is staying.", he replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane.", she replied.

"No, problem, I use to beautiful lustrous women being suspicious of Me.", he replied.

"I'm sorry about that. I was just, uh…. Never mind.", Theresa replied. 

"So, is Fox around? If he's not I sure won't mind waiting her and getting to know you better.", he replied.

"I'm sure you wouldn't, but no he's in the shower. He should be out any minute.", she replied.

"That's really a pity. I was hoping I could get to know you.", he replied.

"I can see you're every bit as charming as Fox.", she replied.

"And much cuter, if I may say so myself.", he replied.

"And egotistical.", she replied.

"Resa, who was that?", Fox asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Dylan?", Fox asked.

"In the flesh.", he replied.

"Why are you here, The last I heard you we're in France."

"Well I thought I could come here for a couple of days and hang-out like old times".

"Sounds Good to me, but I've got a job."

"Call in sick, tell them you've got a terrible illness and can't get out of bed."

"Yeah, and know ,my luck Alistair will show up at the same club I'm at."

Dylan laughed.

"Alistair, at a club. Yeah, I could see him now getting his groove on."

"Weirder things have been known to happen."

"I guess, but that's bizarre."

"Big Pimpin'."

They both laughed.

"Audrey's in town."

"I know I ran into her a couple a days ago. She wants to know why you won't return her calls."

"Why, besides the fact she's ignoring and obsessive."

"I know what you mean."

"So are you going to call or am I going to have to for you?"

Fox grabbed the phone.

"Resa", Fox said simply.

"What ? You, want me to lie so you can skip work, get drunk and have a good time. While, me, Chad and Whit have to interview all those people…", Theresa began.

"Yeah, you can skip too. I mean, call Whit and tell her you can't make it. ", he replied.

"And be stuck with you two. I think not.", she replied.

"What's wrong with us? We're fun and you barely know me.", Dylan replied.

"Come on, please.", Fox asked with a fake pout.

"Ok, ok.", Theresa replied.

She dialed the number to Alistair's main office.

"Alistair, it's Theresa. I was wondering if Fox could possibly have the day off ?", Theresa asked.

"Why, because he's got some sort of virus.", Theresa replied looked at Fox. "The doctor thinks it may be fatal.", Theresa added with a smirk.

"Ok, thank you.", Theresa said then hung-up.

"So?", Fox asked.

"You've got the day off, but I'm suppose to make sure you stay in bed, because Alistair said he didn't want nothing bad to happen to his heir.", Theresa said with a smile.

"Fatal?", Fox asked.

"What, I had to make it look real.", she replied.

"Ok, now call Whit. Tell her you can't help at the recording studio.", Fox said simply.

"Why does it always got to me?", Theresa asked.

"Because, you're such a good liar.", he replied.

"I guess that my punishment, right.", she asked.

Yep. Now call Whitney.", he replied.

"Ok.", Theresa replied.

"Whit.", Theresa began

"What is it, is everything ok with you and Fox?", Whitney asked.

"Yeah. Better than ever.", she replied.

Fox looked at her puzzled.

"Good. So, did you tell him?", Whitney asked.

"Whitney, I'll talk to you later about that. I need to ask you a huge favor.", Theresa began.

"What anything.", Whitney replied.

"Can, I have the day off? Something came up and I can't help with the audition."

"Sure, you two have fun."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Fox, are skipping work together, how romantic."

"Whit?"

"What, ?"

"I don't know what you think, but you're definitely are wrong."

"Of course, I am."

"You are."

"Maybe, so. But, be sure to have fun today."

"I will, and thanks and I'll be in touch later."

"Ok, bye sweetie.", Whitney replied and both of them hung-up.

"Ok, just give me about 10 minutes and I'll be ready.", Theresa said then hurried to the bathroom.


	11. Trouble In Paradise

****

Chapter 10

__

Trouble in Paradise

"Where's Fox?", Dylan asked.

"He had to work, Alistair made him make up for the other day.", Theresa replied.

"Man that's really messed up, there's no way I would work on a Saturday.", Dylan replied.

"Alistair, threatened his inheritance…", Theresa began. 

"Well, either way I still wouldn't work on a Saturday.", Dylan replied.

"I'm sure you wouldn't work at all….", Theresa began.

"Why should I, Mom and Dad make for me to spend", Dylan replied.

"I think that's a rich kids motto, 'My parents bust their ass for money so I can go waist it', right?", she replied.

"Yep, speaking of money and wasting it, would you like to go waist some money at Hollywood Bolivar?", Dylan asked.

"What about Fox ?', Theresa asked.

"He'll probably be at the office all day, so what do you say ? You and me go waist some of my families hardly earned money. ", Dylan said.

"Sure, why not I'm sure you can't really be to bad of a person.", Theresa replied.

"Good, I'll call my driver and have him pick us up.", Dylan said simply.

"Ok, but first let me get dressed. Formal, sophisticated, what?", Theresa asked.

"Jeans and halter, something like that will be fine.", Dylan replied.

"Ok, give me 10.", Theresa replied.

"Ok.", Dylan replied.

10 minutes later Theresa walked out wearing a read rose colored tank and a pair of bootlegged hipsters.

Theresa grabbed her purse and her and Dylan left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are we going?", Theresa asked.

"To spend my families, money.", Dylan replied.

"Meaning what? ", Theresa asked.

"Disney World.", Dylan replied.

"What, wow…", Theresa began there wasn't much she could say.

"I thought you'd like it.", he replied.

"Uh-yeah, but I can't go…", Theresa began.

"What? Why?", Dylan asked.

"Dylan, I barely know you and I'm here taking your money.", Theresa replied.

"Yeah, but like I told you I enjoy spending my mother and father's hard earned cash.", Dylan replied.

"I know, but I think we should at least know some about each other. All I know is you're Fox's best friend, went to boarding school, got kicked out of about everyone and your last name is Banning.", Theresa replied.

"What do you want to know?", Dylan asked.

"I don't know where you grew up? If your parents are still alive?", Theresa replied.

"I am the second child of Amanda Roswell and Daniel Banning the 3rd. I lived in New Jersey till I was six, then my family sent me to boarding school, and I spent all my holidays with my grandma Roswell. My family never really liked the things I did, but yet they still loved me, that is all except my grandfather he thought of me as a disgrace to the Banning family and was ashamed of the company I keep, namely Fox and Mike. He said that " they were a disgrace to their family and if I keep up hanging with them he'd cut my inheritance' which I knew was a bluff, the old man need me to take over once he and father died lord knows Dan couldn't run the corporation by himself.", Dylan began.

"Dan, is he older or younger?", Theresa questioned.

"Older, see it was Dan, me, Sandra and Katie.", he replied.

"Oh. So, is he the heir?", Theresa questioned.

"Yeah, but see my grandfather is planning for both of us to run the Banning Empire.", Dylan replied.

"Oh.", Theresa replied.

"Enough about me, what about yourself? Why did you marry Fox ?", Dylan asked. _'I can use this to help win her over and thinks to what information I've learned from Alistair I'll have plenty enough to hang Fox'_

"Why do you want to know why I married Fox ?", Theresa asked.

"I don't know, the last I heard Fox loved…. Oh I wasn't supposed to tell no body.", Dylan pretended to say that by accident. _'All is fair in love and war'_

"Fox loves who?", Theresa asked. 'No Theresa, don't do this to yourself. You knew Fox loved someone else, so why freak now ?'

"Never mind", Dylan replied. _'The seed has been planted.'_

"No, tell me.", Theresa replied.

"I can't tell you, but if you really want to know. Do little snooping. For example see what he's bought lately, check his email account out, that sort of thing.", Dylan replied. 'Ha, that was easier than I thought.'

"I will, cause I think I deserve to know who I have to compete with.", Theresa replied.

"You do, who knows Fox maybe using you to get to this girl. He's been known to do that sort of thing.", Dylan replied. 

"Well, if that the case then I'll be sure to get my revenge. You'll help me, right.", Theresa asked.

"Sure, I am a very helpful boy.", Dylan replied.

"I hope so.", Theresa replied.

"So, why don't you leave getting Fox's email password to me and you can do the rest.", Dylan replied.

"Dylan, why are you so hell bent on me find out who Fox is in love with ? What in it for you ?", Theresa asked.

"No reason, I just think you ought to know. Besides, you maybe preventing Fox from being with his soul mate.", Dylan replied. 

Theresa felt the tears weal up in her eyes but fought them; she'd fight hell, fire and brimstone for Fox.

"Yeah, wouldn't want that would we.", Theresa replied. "Lord forbid he waist his time on me when he can be with his lady love.", she added bitterly.

"So, when do we start our snooping?", Dylan asked.

"Today, right now a matter of a fact.", Theresa replied.

'Theresa, you'll be hurt, but I'll be here to comfort you.'

****

* Later Than Evening *

Theresa walked into the apartment her and Fox had been sharing.

"Hey, beautiful.", Fox greeted.

"Why don't you hey, beautiful your mystery woman?", Theresa replied in an icy tone.

"What's with you?", he asked.

"You're using me and I'm not going to allow It.", she replied.

"What? Where'd you get that from?", he asked.

"No, one I just used my brain, you know something everyone acts like I don't have. See it all makes since. You asking me to marry you, and the way you'd act when ever I'd talk about love. I can't believe I was that stupid, I can't 't believe I slept with you; you're just like Julian. No, you're worse at least he let his actions be known you just lied over and over again. Tell me this much when you were with me that night did you see her face? Did you long to moan her name?", Theresa asked.

"As a matter of a fact I did.", he lied. 

"Good, because when I was with you I saw Ethan, not you", Theresa replied. _'The nerve of that man, to admit something like that.'_

"Good, for you. You're just another women, who has had the privilege to sleep with me.", he replied. 'Ethan, I ought to have known. She's always going to love him.'

"More, like a punishment. You aren't all that good.", she replied.

"Ain't it the pot calling the kettle black. You're all wore out, Ethan and Julian, lord knows who else you've bedded.", he replied.

"You son of a……..", Theresa began rising her hand to strike him.

"That's not, really my fault now is it. Blame it on mother.", he replied.

"Yeah, for having you, you know what I wish you wouldn't have been born, my life would be better.", she replied.

"Nice, to know how you fell, Theresa.", he replied.

"It's the truth right. No one ever wanted you, you'd be better off dead or never been born.", Theresa replied.

"Damn you, I hate you.", he replied.

Theresa could see the pain in his eyes, but yet she didn't care.

"No, love lost.", she replied.

"Get out!!!", he replied.

"No, you get out, Crane.", Theresa replied.

"Theresa, get out, now!!!", Fox replied.

"Make me. You don't control me, you never will.", she replied.

"Fine, stay. But, I'm, not leaving.", he replied.

"Good for you.", she replied.

__

silence 

silence 

silence 

"Where'd you go today ? Who put this in your head ?",he asked.

"None of your business. But, he's good in bed though.", she replied.

"God, why do you got to be like this ?", he asked.

"Be like what ?", she asked.

"Mad at me. I hate it when we argue.", he replied.

"Well, put this way once I find out who you're dream lady is I'll do whatever necessary to help ya get her.", she replied.

"What makes you think I want her ?", he replied.

"Please, I'm not stupid, I'm just a free ticket to your mystery girl.", Theresa replied.

"No, you're not, not now, not anyway. Maybe in the beginning, by now you're my everything.", he replied.

"Who is she ? Let's see it can't be Charity because you hardly know her, Kay, no you don't really know her either, Gwen, I'd see where you'd be going there stealing Ethan's wife, but she won't take a second look at you, Beth, no she's to old for you, Whitney….It's Whitney isn't it.", Theresa asked she looked at him it was clear to her. "Damn you, you couldn't settle for marring me, you had to make me fall in love with you, you are really sick you used me to get to my best friend. What was the plan Fox, hum ? Marry me to get closer to Whitney, and then have Whitney to fall in love with you, then you either planned to keep me and take Whit on as your mistress or was it to dump me and be with Whitney. Typical Crane, right.", Theresa replied.

"Theresa, listen to me. I love you, with all of my heart, soul….", Fox began.

"Liar, damn it Fox, you don't have to lie no more. You had your fun. Did you sit back and laugh at how big of a fool I was.", she asked.

"No, Resa….", he began.

"Don't call me that, the man who called me that is dead in my book. That man I could trust I thought I knew him, but that was a joke.", Theresa replied..

"Theresa, listen to me…. I love you I really do.", he replied.

"Quit it, ok, stop the lying and the deceit, I'm tired of it.", she replied.

"Theresa, I'm not lying.", he replied.

"You, what Ethan was right, you're trouble, you're nothing but a player incapable of loving, no you are. That is if you count Whitney, a girl who is engaged and who's fiancée' you played best friend to….", Theresa began.

Whitney and Chad walked in.

"Are you two, ready to…..",Chad began then noticed how tense they were.

"Good, Fox do you want to tell them, or shall I", Theresa asked.

"Theresa…", he began.

Theresa got up and poured 4 couples of tequila 

"You know it's kind of funny.", Theresa replied.

"Theresa, Fox what's going on ?", Whitney asked.

Theresa handed every one of them a glass.

"See, Fox here is love with you Whit, he loved you so much he had to bond to marry me.", Theresa replied waiting for each of there reactions.

"Theresa, honey what are you talking about ?", Whitney asked.

"See, Whitney Fox loves you and he used me in order to get to you. See uh, he planned on getting closer to you close enough to make you leave Chad.", Theresa replied taking a drink of her glass of tequila.

"Fox is this true?", Whitney asked.

"Um, uh, yeah, Theresa is right.", he replied.

"Crane's are the same. You're just like Julian.", Chad began.

"No, he's worse.", Theresa replied.

"Theresa, come on. We've all made mistakes…", Whitney began.

"Oh, my God, you're taking his side.", Theresa replied.

"No, I'm not.", Whitney replied. "I'm just saying everyone makes mistakes.", she added.

"Whit, don't take up for me I don't deserve it. I'm just like the rest of them. I'm sorry for hurting all of you, give me 20 minutes and you all will never have to see my face again.", he replied then turned and went in the closet and started to pack.

"Theresa, we'll be going.", Whitney replied.

Theresa nodded.

"I'll be sending you the annulment papers in a few days.", he said not even looking at her.

She didn't answer him.

"Tell, momsy and pop I won't be back to Harmony, ever.", he added.

Theresa just looked at him.

'Where is he going ? Will I ever see him again ?'

"Where are you going ?", she finally asked.

"Don't know. Paris, Italy. Somewhere like that.", he replied.

"Why ?", she asked.

"I hurt you and that's some thing I never wanted to do. Actually I vowed not to.", he replied.

"So, I've been hurt before, I'm a big girl I can take it.", she replied.

"But, I can't I hate myself for what I've done to you. I don't deserve you.", he replied.

"Yeah, you do like Whit, said everyone makes mistakes. We wouldn't be human if we didn't.", she replied.

"Yeah, but that was a selfish mistakes one that I should be punished for.", he replied.

"What? Fox, don't do this to yourself. Don't leave me.", she replied.

"You'll be better off with out me.", he replied.

"No, I wouldn't.", she replied.

"I'm leave Theresa, point blank.", he replied.

"Go ahead, run. Run from everyone who cares about you. I'm not going to try to stop you.", she replied and with that she left. 


	12. Lost With Out You

****

Chapter 11:

**__**

Lost With Out You 

****

A/N: Thanks For all the Review, you all are the reason I write. 

Fox arrived in Paris about 2 o' clock in the morning.

He was told by the desk clerk that his sister Kathelina had checked in to room 248 with some man.

'My sister is having a one night stand, and they call me a player.' 

Fox walked up to the door and knocked and waited for her to answer.

"Just a sec.", he heard her mutter.

She opened the door and was shocked.

"Fox, what in the….", she began.

"Nice to see you too.", he replied.

"Oh, it's just you're the last person I expected to see at my door at this hour.", she replied.

"Come in.", she added.

"Kat, who is it ?", a man asked.

"My brother.", she replied.

"Who's with you ? You wouldn't by any chance be a man, would you.", he replied. "Sowing your oaths.", he added.

"That's none of your business.", she replied.

"Yeah, it is, I might want to inspect who is in my sister's bed.", he replied.

"Yeah, like you really care. But, for your information I'm not sleeping with Michael.", she replied.

"Michael, so how long have you not been sleep with him.", Fox asked.

"6 months, he's my roommate's boyfriend.", she replied.

"That's an low even for you, sleeping with your roommate's man.", Fox replied.

"For the 50th time I'm not sleeping with him, we're here to meet Kelly, his girlfriend.", she replied.

"Relax, will ya ? Don't you know how to take a joke ? ", he asked.

"We'll most people don't joke about that sort of thing.", she replied.

"You're really old fashioned sis.", he replied.

"No, I'm not, I just don't Kelly mad at me over something my dumb ass of a brother said.", she replied.

"If she gets mad at you over that then she's not you're friend any how.", he replied.

"Say's who, you. I'm surprise you and Dylan are still friends, with all the stealing each other's chick. You know what they say birds of a feather flock together.", she replied.

"I never stole any of Dylan's chicks, they just got tired of him and was looking for someone fun, and that just happened to be me.", he replied.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, so why are you here ? The last I heard you were married to that Lopez- Fitzgerald Girl.", she asked.

"Theresa.", he said more to himself.

Kathelina could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Don't tell me she left you for Ethan, because I'll kill her....", Kathelina replied.

"Kat, chill out, Resa, to good for that, it's my fault.", he replied.

"What's your fault ? Foxworth, you lost me.", she replied.

"I messed up. I really messed up.", he replied.

"What did you do that was really all that bad.", she replied.

"I used her. I used her in order to get what I want.", he replied.

"What did you want ?", she asked.

"Whitney her best friend.", he replied.

Kathelina looked at him shocked.

"I married Theresa in order to get closer to Whitney.", he replied.

"First, who's Whitney ?", she asked.

"Whitney is Dr. Eve Russell's and Coach Russell's daughter. She and Theresa are the best of friends. She is engaged to the man Chad Harris. Whitney, is so different then any other person in this world, she always is able to see past your reputation.", he began.

"I see, so you love Whitney ?", she asked.

"Loved, did love.", he replied.

"Ok, how do you fell about Theresa ?", she asked.

"I love her. I think she's the only person who really loves me for me. With her I can be totally and openly honest. She's my best friend, my heart, my soul…", he trailed off.

"You need to tell her all this…", she began.

"Kat, I can't I can't hurt her. Do you know what she's been through ?", he asked.

"Yeah, I do and I know what you've been through. I know how Ivy and Julian were growing up. They always compared you to Ethan. Yeah, me and Rachel had it hard, but you had it harder. And I have a felling you're punishing yourself, like you've always done. Don't do this to yourself or to Theresa.", Kathelina replied.

"I don't deserve her, she's to good for me. Do you how many times I've messed up ?", he asked.

"Who cares how many times you've messed up. I'm sure she doesn't. If you love someone you love him or her no matter what they do.", she replied. 

"Kat, I'm not going back, I'm not going to hurt her.", he replied.

"Fine, suit yourself, but at least think about what I said.", she replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Theresa lay in the bed wide-awake. 

__

'I should have done something, anything to stop him. I should have told him I loved him. I've lost him, forever.'

Theresa got up and grabbed the picture she had on the dresser, it was really the only picture she had of him. 

The picture was of Whitney, Chad, Fox and she, it was taking one day at the recording studio.

She starred at it for what seemed like eternity.

"I love you, I just wish I'd told you, maybe you wouldn't have left. She took her finger and traced the outside of his face.

"You'll never be mine again. I'll never fell your arms around me again, I wish I never would have left with Dylan this morning, maybe now you'd be here with me. I'd rather have you and never know what I know now.", she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Theresa felt herself get weak she'd been do that a lot lately she'd get real weak almost as if she was ready to pass out. _'I'm just tired that all' _

The whole room began to spin and she felt herself falling.

****

*The Next Morning*

Whitney knocked on the door for about 20 minutes.

"Theresa, come on you have to unlock the door sometime.", Whitney said.

Still she heard nothing.

"Theresa ?!?!", she asked.

Still she heard nothing.

"Ma'am is there a problem ?", the maid asked.

"Can you unlock that door for me ? My friend has had a rough night, and I really need to check on her.", Whitney asked.

"Yeah, sure no problem.", the woman replied.

She left and came back and unlocked the door.

"Thank You.", Whitney said then walked into the apartment.

"Theresa??", Whitney asked.

Still there was nothing.

Whitney walked into the kitchen still their was no sign of Theresa.

Then she walked in the bedroom.

Whitney saw Theresa laying unconscious clutching the picture.

"Theresa ?", she asked.

She would move. 

"Theresa?", Whitney asked gently shacking her.

Still there was nothing.

Whitney began to panic.

She went and dialed 911.

"Hello, can you please send an ambulance to the Royal Inn ? ", Whitney asked. "345", she added.

"What's you're emergency ?", the operator asked.

"My friend is unconscious and I don't really know how long she's been out.", Whitney replied.

"Ok, ma'am they should be arriving momentarily.", she replied.

"Thank you.", Whitney replied then hung-up.

5 minutes later the ambulance arrived.

They allowed Whitney to go with her.

*At The Hospital*

"Is this the first time she's did this ?", asked the doctor.

"I don't know. As far as I know of yes, but Theresa doesn't tell me everything.", Whitney replied.

The doctor nodded.

Theresa began to stir.

"Theresa?", Whitney asked.

"Whit, where am I ?", she asked.

"You passed out, you're at the hospital.", Whitney replied.

"Not, again.", she replied.

"Again ?", Whitney asked.

" Yeah, I passed out the other day. No more than 5 minutes.", she replied.

"So, this isn't the first time ?", doctor asked.

"No.", she replied.

"So, how many times has this occurred ?, the doctor asked.

"4 or 5 times, but no longer than 5 or 10 minutes.", she replied.

"Ms. Crane, do you stay tired, fell weak ? ", the doctor asked.

"Yeah, I fell drained why ?", she asked.

"We need to run some test, see if you're anemic.", he replied.


	13. Unpleasing News

****

Chapter 12:

**__**

Unpleasing News

**__**

A/N: Please Tell Me What You Think and if you have any I ideas I have a few, but I would love to here all of you alls.

"Ms. Crane, you need to sit down…", the doctor began.

Theresa did as she was told.

"Ms. Crane, You have Leukemia…", he began.

"Oh, my God, I'm dying aren't I ? ", Theresa replied.

"No, Ms. Crane, what you have is curable. Chemotherapy is always an option.", he replied.

"But, you do understand that it will only put you in remission.", he added.

"See, honey, everything is going to be ok.", Whitney added.

"No, Whit, it will never be ok. I can die.", Theresa replied.

"Ms. Crane, we can start Chemo, tonight if you like…", he began.

"We'll get back to you later about that.", Whitney replied.

**__**

The Doctor left.

"Whit, I'm losing everything. Fox, he's not coming back is he ? I need him so much.", Theresa said then began to cry.

"Theresa, honey, do you know where he maybe ?",Whitney asked.

"No, Whit, If I did I'd fly there as quick as possible and be with him, let him make all my pain go away.", Theresa replied.

"I know.", Whitney replied.

"Whit, I need to call Momma, Luis, Ethan…",Theresa began.

"Theresa, you need to rest, honey I will call Pilar and the others.", she replied.

"Thanks Whit.", Theresa replied, closing her eyes.

Soon Theresa was off to sleep. 

__

*Theresa Dream*

__

"Honey, I'm home.", Fox bellowed from the door.

"Fox, how was your day ?", Theresa asked.

"Great, but better now that I'm here with you.", he said taking her in his arms.

"Daddy.", a little girl yelled running towards them.

"Sweet heart, you where suppose to be taking a nap.", Theresa replied.

"I'm tired, besides I wanted to spend sometime with you and daddy.", the little girl answered.

"Ok, what do you want to do.", Fox asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whitney had just hung up with Pilar she had explained the whole thing with Fox and With Theresa's help crisis. 

Whitney dialed The Crane Mansion; she hoped Julian could help her.

"Hello, Mr. Crane, it's me Whitney …", Whitney began.

"Hello, Whitney, how's life in California ?", Julian asked. 

"Great, um- Julian would you by any chance know where I could get in contact with Fox.", Whitney asked.

"Foxworth, isn't he with you ? ",Julian asked.

"No, he left last night, I really don't have time to explain.", Whitney replied.

"Dylan Banning, he's Fox's best friend…", Julian began.

"Yeah, I know Dylan's in LA so I know he's not going to be with him.", Whitney replied.

"Rachel, he maybe there. Or with Katherine, they where always close growing up.", Julian replied.

"Do you by any chance have their numbers.", Whitney asked.

"Yeah, hold on.", Julian muttered. 

"Ok.", Whitney replied.

A few minutes later Julian returned.

"Ok, Rachel's number is **1-855-555-8954 **and Katherine's number is **1-785-555-8902**. I hope you find him.", Julian replied.

"Thanks.", Whitney replied.

Whitney and Julian both hung-up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kathelina, decided to go through Fox's things she knew he'd hate for it at first but, later he'd thank her later.

She came across his address book and thumbed through the pages. Someone close to Theresa had to be listed anyone.

"Dylan Banning, nah, Theresa would never keep contact with the likes of him.", she muttered to herself.

"Whitney Russell.", Kathelina shrieked.

Kathelina, picked up the phone and dialed the number listed in the book.

"Hello, is this Whitney ?", she asked.

"Yes, may I ask who you are ?", Whitney asked.

"Kathelina Crane, Fox's sister.", she replied.

"Oh, how did you get my number ?", Whitney asked.

"Foxworth, it's really a long story.", she replied.

"So, I take it Fox is with you ?", she asked.

"Yep.", Kathelina replied.

"Good, can you put him on, I really need to talk to him.", she replied.

"Yeah, uh-sure.", Kathelina replied then walked into where Fox lay on the couch.

"Fox, it's Whitney she needs to talk to you…", she began.

"What ? Kat, you didn't….", he began.

"Yeah, I did.", she replied.

"I swear…", he began.

"Talk to her, Fox she sounds really upset.", Kathelina replied.

"Ok, sure, what would it hurt, she doesn't know where I am.", he replied then grabbed the phone.

"Uh, Hello ?", he asked.

"Fox, you need to come down here now.", Whitney replied.

"Wow, slow down, Whit, what's wrong ? Where's Resa ?", he asked.

"She pasted out, Fox she's really sick, you really need to be here. She has leukemia.", she replied.

"What, no not Resa. She's to strong she's a fighter...", he began.

"Fox, you really need be here. She loves you. You need to be here to help her through this.", she replied.

"I'm on my way Whit, I'm going to call Warden have him fuel up the jet.", he replied. 

Kathelina looked at him, he was frantic, no he was scared, she'd never seen him like this.

"Where are you going ?', she asked.

"To Theresa, she needs me. Kat, I can't lose her. I love her so much.", he replied.

"I'm going, with you, you really don't need to be alone.", she replied.


	14. Mending A Broken' Heart

****

Chapter 13

**__**

Mending A Broken' Heart

The Plane Arrived at 5 o' clock that evening, Fox had been quite the whole trip, he just keep playing over the events of the night before in his head.

He arrived at the hospital at 5:15.

Pilar, Ethan, Gwen, Luis, Sheridan, everyone important to Theresa was there.

"Fox.", Sheridan uttered.

Everyone turn to see him and Kathelina walk in.

"What are you doing here ?", Ethan asked.

"Seeing, his wife.", Kathelina replied. She'd always stuck up for Fox.

"Katherine, what are you doing here ?", Sheridan asked.

"I'm here with Foxworth, he's been staying with me in Europe, since last night.", she replied.

"Where is she ?", Fox asked.

"In there.", Whitney said pointing at the cubical. 

"Can, I go see her ?", he asked.

"Sure, but, be quite, she maybe asleep.", Whitney replied.

Fox nodded and walked behind the curtain.

"So, how long are you planning on staying ?", Ethan asked.

"Don't know yet, I'm seriously considering enrolling in Harmony U next semester.", she replied.

"Why ? Why would you want to come to Harmony U and leave Harvard ?", Ethan asked.

"Ethan, my family is in Harmony, you, mother, father, auntie Sheridan, Fox. Besides, I've really missed Harmony in general.", she replied.

"Pilar, Oh My God, you haven't changed at bit and this must be Little Ethan, he's is beautiful.", Kathelina said running up to Pilar.

"Katherine Joanna, you've certainly changed.", Pilar commented.

"Yeah, the last time I was home I was 13.", she replied.

"So, where have you been living ?", Pilar questioned.

"Europe, I'm studying, law there.", she replied.

"So, I take it you're planning to become a lawyer.", Pilar asked.

"Yeah, I always was interested in criminal justice.", she replied.

"I know, you, Miguel and Kay use to love to watch murder mystery stories.", Pilar replied.

"Where are they, I haven't saw Miguel or Kay in years. I'm sure Kay and Miguel are together by now.", Kathelina asked.

"No, actually, Miguel's with Kay's cousin Charity Standish, Charity's a really nice girl.", Pilar replied.

"Oh, so is Kay, engaged or dating someone.", she asked.

"No, Kay is pregnant with Miguel's baby.", Pilar informed her.

"Oh.", Kathelina replied. _'Kay pregnant by Miguel, what in the world ' _

"I know what you're thinking, it's not what you think.", Pilar replied.

"I know, Miguel is a decent person, him and Kay.", she replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fox stood there watching her sleep.

She looked so pale, so vulnerable.

She began to stir.

"Resa, go back to sleep, I'm here and I'll never leave you again.", he whispered softly.

"Fox.", she asked drossy.

"I'm right here.", he replied.

"Oh, my God, how did you get here ? When did you get here ?", she asked.

"My sister called Whitney, and Whit, told me about you having Leukemia and I was hell bent on getting to _my Resa_.", he replied.

"_Your Resa _?", she questioned.

"You heard me, _my Resa_. I'm never going to leave you again.", he replied.

"Where'd you go ?", she asked.

"Europe, to stay with Kat, you two will get along perfect.", he replied.

"I missed you.", she replied.

"And I missed you.", he replied.

"You should rest.", he began.

"Fox, don't. Don't act like I'm helpless. I'm still the same Theresa, I'm not weak.", she replied.

"I'm not, act like that Resa, ok I just think you should rest.", he replied.

"Ok, only because I can't do nothing anyways.", she replied.

He smiled.

"Stubborn as ever I see.", he replied.

She smiled up at him.

"You bet. Because I'm in the hospital doesn't mean I can't get what I want.", she replied.

"And what do you want ?", he asked.

"You, to stay with me tonight.", she replied.

"How, could I say no.", he replied he went over and sit in the seat at the left side of her bed.

"No, lay here, with me.", she said scooting over allow him to lie beside her.

He did as she asked.

Theresa closed her eyes in Fox's arms, neither cared about what may happen tomorrow, they were there now and Theresa knew she could face whatever life threw at her as long as Fox was by her side.

Ethan stood there watching them.

`It should be me with her, not Fox she still loves me I know it'

"Fox, you don't deserve her. She's mine, she'll always be mine.", Ethan muttered to himself.

"No, Ethan, you're wrong, Fox does deserve her, you lost her the day you married Gwen. 

And I swear you will not, break them up. I'll make sure of that.", Kathelina said catching Ethan off guard.

"Kat, you're too, nosey for your own good. You can't stop me, you're forgetting, who I am.", Ethan began.

"What, you're not a Crane, I am. All the friends you had turned on you the day the found out you wasn't a Crane. So from where I'm standing you've got no power, no money, no influence.", Kathlina replied.

"No, but I've got Theresa's heart, see she still loves me.", Ethan began.

"Eth, you felling ok, Theresa, didn't you, she asked for Fox. What does that tell you, hmm ? 

"She loves Foxworth, not you.", Kathelina replied.

"Be real would you, no one ever loved Fox, he's not worthy of their love.", Ethan began.

"Are you really that jealous, Ethan. So jealous that you got to have everything Fox has got.", Kathelina asked.

"He's jealous of me, he took Theresa away from me. He brainwashed her into believing she loves him.", Ethan replied.

"Yeah, sure, right. Theresa isn't going to sit in one place and wait for you to come back to her. She moved on, just like you should. You've got a baby on the way and wife who loves you. Be happy with what you got. Gwen is a very nice person and above all else she loves you.", Kathelina replied.


	15. Heart Breakin' Choice

****

Chapter 14

__

Heart Breakin' Choice

The next morning came quickly and Theresa knew she'd have to start her chemo today, she knew she'd be ok, as long as Fox and her family was there.

"Hey, beautiful.", Fox greeted.

"Hey, how long you been here ?", she asked.

"All night, I told you I wasn't never leaving.", he replied.

"Thanks, you know for being here.", she replied.

"Knock, knock.", Whitney said.

"Hey, Whit.", Theresa greeted.

Kathelina, walked in behind Whitney.

"So, you're the girl who stole my brother's heart ?", Kathelina asked.

"Yep, she is.", Fox replied.

Kathelina went over and hugged Fox and then turned to Theresa. "Kathelina Joanna Crane, but most people call me Kat.", she introduced her self.

"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane.", she replied then both girls shook hands.

"And I thought my name was long.", Kathelina replied.

Theresa laughed. 

"So, are you ready to start your chemo.", Whitney asked, she was kind of jealous of the relationship between Fox and Theresa.

"No, I'll never be ready, but I must because if I don't I'll never get better.", Theresa replied.

"You, will be just find. You've got some many people who love you, and if you ask me love can get you through anything.", Kathelina replied.

"Now do you see why, I said you and Kat would get along perfectly.", Fox asked.

"Well, I have to get along with her, she's my sister in law and she's right, love will get you through anything.", Theresa replied.

__

The doctor walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I would really like to have a word along with Ms. Crane.", he said simply.

"Sure, see you later.", Kathelina said then her and Whitney walked out.

"Who are you ?", he asked looking at Fox.

"It's ok, he's my husband.", Theresa replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my apologies, Mr. Crane.", he replied.

Fox nodded.

"Ms. Crane, I have some very disturbing news...", he began.

Theresa grabbed Fox hand. _`Please, God don't let me die.'_

"Ms. Crane you're pregnant...",he began.

"I'm pregnant.", Theresa said looking at Fox with the biggest smile.

"Yes, you are pregnant, but you see if you choose to have this baby, there is no way you could survive this pregnancy and your baby may not survive either...", he began.

"So, you're saying if Theresa don't having a abortion her life as well as the baby's life will be in danger ?", Fox asked.

__

The doctor nodded.

"I'll leave you two along, to talk this out.", he replied then left.

"I'm not, killing my baby.", Theresa began.

"Resa, look at me, you have to I can't lose you. I don't want to lose our baby either, but I can't lose both of you.", he replied.

"Fox, it's apart of us, I just can't kill him or her.", she began.

"Resa, you have to, how could I explain to our baby that you died because you chose of him or her over your own life.", he replied.

"It's my chose, Fox. It's my body.", she replied.

"Yeah, I know that, but Theresa, you're not thinking logical, we can have another baby, there is only one you.", he replied.

"This baby deserves to have a chance at life.", she replied.

"Resa, think about it this way. Julian will take Little Ethan from me, any court will grant him custody, he is his father, and I'm just his half brother. ", Fox tried to reason with her.

"No, Ethan will help you, fight, Julian. He knows I never wanted my son to be raised by a man like Julian.", Theresa replied.

"He may try, Resa, but take my word Ethan can't win that case. Ok, I know the court system, they believe that a parent is very important to a child.", he replied.

"Well, you and Kat can kidnap him, take him to Paris, Italy, Germany, somewhere.", Theresa replied.

"Resa, you're not thinking logical, Julian and Alistair are two of the powerful men in the world. I couldn't get away with kidnap, they'd alert every cop on the face of the Earth, and no I can't get us new identities, that wouldn't be a good life style for Little Ethan.", he replied.

"Fox, Please.", she replied.

Fox knew what he had to do, he had to hurt her, he had to make her do what was the best.

"Theresa, I tried to do this where I wouldn't hurt you, but you leave me no choice. Theresa, if you or if you don't have this baby our relationship is over. I've tried to love you, but I can't, I will always love Whitney. So, if you do have this baby I want nothing to do with it or you." he replied.

"Fox, you can't mean it.", she replied.

"I do, Theresa, I don't want nothing to do with either of you.", he replied.

"Good, because I'm not going to have a baby that belongs to you.", she replied.

"Good, I didn't want to have a baby with my father's ex wife.", he replied. _`Yes, Theresa I'm so sorry, but it was the only way to get you to do what has to be done.'_


	16. Unholy Alliance

****

Chapter 15

__

Unholy Alliance 

Dylan walked in to the waiting area; he knew they all probably didn't want him nowhere near Theresa.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Dylan ?", Kathelina's voice rang out.

"Oh, if isn't miss high and mighty.", he replied. 

"Why are you here ? You, have caused Foxworth enough pain, for this life time.", Kathelina replied.

"Chill out, I'm not here to see Fox, I'm here to see Theresa.", he replied.

"Like hell you will. I'm not, letting you steal Theresa from Fox. No matter what it takes you nor, Ethan will break them up.", she vowed.

"Says who ? Little Girl you're out of my league.", he replied.

"No, I'm not, I'm the Crane here, not you.", she replied.

"Like you know what to do with all your family' power ? You're a lost little girl, when it comes to power and influence.", he replied with that he walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ethan was walking down the hall trying to think of away to get Theresa for himself.

'I could always, have some girl seduce Fox or, have him killed'

A dark brown haired man came running down the hall bumped into Ethan cause him to lose his balance.

"What in the hell ?", Ethan asked.

"Oh, sorry, I'm was sort of in a hurry.", Dylan replied.

"I'd say.", he replied.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you from somewhere ?", Dylan asked.

"No, I've never seen you before in my life.", he replied.

"No, you're Ethan Winthrop, right?" ? , Dylan asked.

"Yeah, why who are you ?", Ethan asked.

"Dylan Banning, son of Amanda Roswell and Daniel Banning The 3rd.", Dylan replied.

"Oh, My God. I haven't seen you in years, why are you here ?", Ethan asked.

"Uh, a friend of mine was hospitalized, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, know her ?", he asked.

"Yeah, uh, she's my ex.", he replied.

"Oh, so Fox married your ex.",Dylan asked with a puzzled look.

"More like conned her into marring him.", Ethan replied.

"So, uh I take Theresa don't love him ?", Dylan asked.

"No, she just thinks she does, she still loves me.", Ethan replied.

"I see.", Dylan replied._ 'Not, for long I'll make her forget you and Fox.'_

"How do you know Theresa anyhow ?", Ethan asked.

"Fox, is my best friend, so well, I ran into him and well he introduced us. Theresa is really something.", he replied. _'Something I'd like to have between my sheets.'_

"So, Ethan how you been ?",Dylan asked.

"Good, but I'd be better if I could get Theresa away from Fox.", he replied.

"So, you want to steal Theresa from my best friend Fox ?", Dylan asked.

"Wow, slow down did you say you were Fox's best friend ?",Ethan asked.

"Yeah, isn't it what I said ? What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost .", Dylan replied.

"So, uh how close are you two ?", Ethan asked.

"Don't worry Ethan, I'm not going to give Fox a heads up on you're plans to get his wife.", Dylan replied. "Besides, I wouldn't mind having Theresa for myself.", Dylan added.

"Like hell you'll never get her .", Ethan fumed.

"Relax, all I'm saying is I'm willing to help you break apart Fox and Theresa, after that how shall I put it 'shall the best man win'. ", Dylan replied. "So what do you say, Ethan ? Partners ?", Dylan added.

"Partners, but uh, I don't want no one to know about this . Because, I can't risk having Theresa find out what I'm doing, she'll hate me forever.", he replied.

"No, problem.", Dylan replied. 'besides, I'd hate to be seen with a Bennett.", Dylan replied with a smirk.

"Funny.", Ethan replied.

"Thank you, now where's Theresa's room ?", Dylan asked.

"215.", Ethan replied.

"Thanks.", Dylan replied.

Ethan nodded then walked in the direction of the waiting room.

****

A/N: Sorry Theresa and Fox wasn't in this chap, but the one after next will be loaded, promise :)


	17. Dylan's Visit

Chapter 16:

Dylan's Visit 

Dylan had stopped by the gift shop; he figured that flowers would get him points with Theresa.

He knocked on the door waiting for her to say come in.

"Come in.", she replied.

Dylan walked in and noticed she'd been crying, so he decided to comfort her.

"Flowers, for a beautiful lady.", Dylan said with a smile.

"Thank you.", Theresa replied.

"You're welcome.", he replied.

"So, how have you been ? I haven't seen you in almost a weeks.", Theresa replied.

"Good, shouldn't I be asking you that question ? It's obvious to anyone who has eyes you've been crying.", Dylan replied.

"It's really nothing you should be worried about.", Theresa replied.

"But, I am worried. Theresa, you're my friend and you've always been nice to me.", he replied.

"I try to see past people reputations, look at mine. Most think of me as _`The Crane Whore` _, you know with my engagement to Ethan, my marriage to Julian and now my marriage to Fox.", Theresa replied.

"I don't think of you like that at all, I think you're a beautiful, intelligent, smart, and did I mention beautiful.", Dylan replied.

"Yes, Dylan you did.", Theresa replied with a laugh.

"Well, you are.", he replied. "Now, will you tell me why you are crying, beautiful.", he replied.

"Fox, I'm pregnant and he wants me to get an abortion, I know that if I don't I will probably die, but this baby inside me doesn't deserve to die, because I'm sick.", she replied.

"Well, maybe it would be best, what if you had this baby, and you died. You're child would grow up with out a mother. Maybe Fox is right.", Dylan replied. _`I'm sure once we get together, we'll have all kinds of children. I'll make you forget all about your and Fox's baby.'_

"I know he's right, but he had no right to say what he said.", Theresa said tears forming in her eyes.

"What, did he say ? Beautiful, you can tell me anything.", Dylan replied.

"He said either way, if I did or didn't have this child he wanted nothing to do with him or her, in other words if I died he'd have the baby took to an orphanage.", she replied.

"He'd do it to, I know Fox, that the way his mind works.",, Dylan lied he was going to turn Theresa against Fox if it was the last thing he did, then he would turn her against Ethan.

"I don't know, I don't think he would do that to his own child I've seen him with Little Ethan, he is so good ,with child.", Theresa replied.

"Little Ethan ?", Dylan asked.

"Little Ethan is my son, my and Julian's son.", she replied.

"Oh, I didn't know you two shared a son.", Dylan replied. _`Oh, good, Theresa has a brat. Oh, well I can convince her to sign over all custody to Julian.'_

"Yeah, Little Ethan is my world, he's my everything.", she replied.

"I bet he's looks a lot like Julian.", Dylan replied. _`Ok, this maybe a little harder than I thought but, I'm a Banning, for Goodness sakes.'_

"Actually no, he looks nothing like Julian, he don't look nothing like me neither.", she replied.

"That's weird.", he replied. _`Maybe it's Ethan's that would be just what I need, to show Theresa Fox's true colors.'_

"I guess, he does look a little like Kathelina though.", she replied. 

"I guess that would make since seeing that she's his half-sister.", he replied.

"Yeah, but, it don't matter to me who he looks like, because he's still my son and I don't love him no more or no less because of what he looks like.", she replied.

"You, know who Kathelina looks like the most ? Ethan, I mean it obvious they're related.", Dylan replied. `_That's it Dylan, make her believe Ethan fathered her precious child.'_

"I guess, they do. Ethan is her half-brother after all.", Theresa replied she knew Dylan was up to something.

"I mean isn't that a consequence that Little Ethan looks somewhat like his godfather and they're not a drop of blood related ?", Dylan asked trying to hide the enjoy he was having.

"I don't know what you're getting at with this.", Theresa said puzzled.

"I mean, what if the love of your life is indeed the father of your child.", Dylan replied. ` _Now, Theresa will see the true Nicholas Foxworth Crane.'_

"That can't be possible, I sleep with Ethan once and I was on birth control at the time.", Theresa replied.

"Birth Control isn't 100% accurate. I mean if you were taking an antibiotic at the time it may have knocked the pill from doing what it is suppose to.", Dylan replied.

"I guess you're right. Ethan, maybe the father of Little Ethan.", Theresa replied.

"Well, they're only one way to know. Get a DNA test done on him find out who you conceived him with. I mean, I'm sure in your heart you want it to be Ethan.", Dylan replied.

"Yeah, who wouldn't, Julian is a terrible man. Look what he did to Fox and Kathelina, not to mention Ethan. Ethan was raised as a Crane all his life and Julian kicked him out as soon as the truth came out, about him being Sam Bennett's son.", Theresa replied.

"That's Millionaires for ya. My dad would probably do to the same to Danny or me if we were not his.", Dylan replied. "Of course, my mom and dad are happily married, mom would never have any other man. I think my mom and dad are soul mates.", Dylan added. `Just like us my dear precious Theresa.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fox, have you seen, Dylan ?", Kathelina asked as Fox walked up the hall.

"Dylan ,no. Why ?", Fox asked. 

"He came by to see Theresa. I think he's crushin' on her.", she replied.

"What makes you think that ?", he asked.

"Just the way he acts, like he's on cloud nine.", she replied.

"He's probably drunk, I mean that's all he does, get drunk and have on hell of a hang-over the next day.", he replied.

"No, I've seen drunk before, it's like he's dorky happy, almost like he's in love.", she replied.

"Dylan, in love, please. The only person Dylan loves is himself.", he replied.

"Yeah, maybe so, but I have a felling he wants Theresa. I mean he was hell bent on seeing her.", she replied.

"I have nothing to worry about, Theresa loves me. Dylan, can do whatever he wants he won't be able to break us apart.", Fox vowed.

"I know all I'm saying is Dylan has always been jealous of you, I mean he makes it his responsibility to come between you and every girlfriend you ever had. All I'm saying is don't give him a chance to come between you.", she replied.

"Kat, don't worry Resa won't fall for his games, she's to smart. I mean, yes Dylan maybe sneaky and mischief, but she just as sneaky as he is. She'll catch on to his games.", he replied.

"I'm glad you have so much confidence in Theresa, but I have a feeling Dylan is going to cause a lot of trouble between the two of you. Who knows he may even succeed in breaking you up.", she replied.

"Kat, don't worry I have full confidence in my and Theresa love, it brought us through a lot already, with the whole thing with me wanting Whitney for myself. Now with her Leukemia and the choice we must make. If we can survive that then we can sure survive Dylan Banning.", he replied.

"Is this the same Foxworth Crane, who told me countless times, _`I'll never let love control me or will I ever let a woman being my everything?_ ", Kathelina asked with a smirk.

"Yep, That was so long ago, before I meet Theresa, she's my earth, moon, stars, the reason I breath.", he replied.

"That's love for you.", she replied.

"How would you know, sis ? They're not, someone you fancy are they ?", Fox asked.

"Maybe ?", she replied.

"They are, who ? Do I know him perhaps ?", Fox asked.

"Maybe ?", she replied.

"Come on, you got to tell me .", he replied.

"No.", she replied. "He's kind of got somebody.", she replied.

"Who ? I'll just beat him till he loves you.", she replied.

Kathelina laughed. "All that for me. You must really love me.", she replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, you are my sister.", he replied.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but on one condition you promise not, to beat him up.", she replied.

"Promise.", he replied.

"Miguel, I've always loved, him and now that I'm back in Harmony I'm going to make him mine.", she replied.

"Ok, you are after Miguel a boy you haven't seen in 7 years.", Fox replied. "Talk about psycho.", he added.

"Thank you. From, what I can here he's got to fruits after him, Charity a girl who can see the future and Kay who made whoppi with him and got pregnant. I'm just what he needs to get his life back on track.", she replied.

"Ok, that's your choice, but don't get hurt, because of your selfish wants.", he replied.

"I promise.", she replied. "Are you going back to Theresa's room ?", she asked trying to change the subject off of her love life.

"Yeah, but first I'm going to stop by the Gift Shop and get her something.", he replied.

"Flowers ?", she questioned.

"How'd ya know ?", he asked.

"Lucky guess, I suppose.", she replied.


	18. Love Will Get Me Through

****

Chapter 17

**__**

Love Will Get Me Through

Fox knocked on the door, he didn't wait for Theresa to answer he figured she may be asleep.

"Hey.", she greeted.

"Thought I'd come back to see how you are.", he replied.

"Why ? I know how you really fell.", she replied. "You said you wanted nothing to do with me or our baby.", she added.

"Hey, I've been thinking a lot about that. I'm sorry; I know I hurt you when I said that. Theresa, I was just trying to get you to get rid of the baby. I love you too much, to let you make an unselfish choice like that." he replied.

"I know, I've been thinking a lot about our baby and about us.", she replied. "And uh, It's for the best if I got an abortion, because I want to raise our child together.", she added.

"So, you're ok with this ?", he asked.

"Not really, but I know love will get me through this. As long as I have you and Little Ethan.", she replied.

"He's been asking about you.", he replied.

"What did you tell him ?", she asked.

" _That his mommy was really sick and had to be away for awhile._", he replied. "_And that you loved him with all your heart._" ,he added.

"Is mama reading him to sleep every night ?", she asked.

"No, I am. He asked for me to read it to him so, I've been reading it to him, Is that ok with you ?", he asked.

"Yeah, as long as someone reads to him. He won't go to sleep if someone don't.", she replied.

"I know.", he replied. 

"Fox, would you fell any different is Little Ethan wasn't you're half brother ? If he was Ethan's child.", Theresa asked her voice shaky.

"No, Theresa I love him and I will always love him no matter who his father is.", he replied.

"You're so good to me and Little Ethan.", she replied groggily. 

"I'm going to leave and let you get some rest. Seeing as the chemotherapy is getting to you.", he replied.

"No, stay. ", she requested. "Please.", she added softly.

"Ok, I will.", he replied kissing her forehead.

"Thanks.", she replied softly she was felling weak, but she knew as time processed she'd only get weaker.

It long till she was off fast asleep.

"I will never let nothing come between us, not even Dylan.", he vowed to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

The Next Morning.

Theresa awoke to find Fox asleep in the chair next to her bed.

She lay there making sure not to wake him.

"I love you, I just wish. I could have had your child. I know he or she would have looked just like you.", she said she knew he couldn't hear her.

Little did she know someone else was listening. 

"It's a good thing you not, because if you had, it would mean you two would be tied together for life. Theresa, you're mine. You will never be happy together, because I won't allow you. I'll come up with some sort of plan to get rid of you Nicholas and slowly but, surely Theresa will be mine again.", Ethan vowed.

"Talking to yourself, Ethan ?", Kathelina asked.

"Why don't you mind your own business and go chase after Miguel.", Ethan asked.

"No, bothering you is more fun, brother dearest.", she replied.

"Why do you always stick your nose in my and Fox's fights.", he asked.

"I'm not, I'm just curious to know what my big brother Ethan, is up to these days ? So, care to tell me or do I have to find out on my own.", she replied.

"What are you talking about ?", Ethan asked. 

"Don't play dumb with me. You're up to something and I'm going find out what either you tell me or I'll tell Gwennie that you're plotting to get back Theresa.", she replied.

"You're delusional, little sis. I'm not up to anything, I'm a happily married man.", he replied.

"Till, you see Theresa, then you're a happily married man, with a hard on, and Gwennie didn't cause it.", she replied. "Theresa did.", she added.

"Who told you that, Fox ?", he questioned.

"No, unlike you, I can figure things out on my own. I haven't been here 2 days and I've figured out this much, you married Gwen, because you felt guilty for impregnating her, You were going marry Theresa that night, wasn't you ?", she asked not waiting for Ethan to replied. "Now that Theresa is in love with Fox you're not so happy are you Ethan? I mean you wanted to play your role as saint Ethan and you were counting on Theresa to come in one night confess her love, then you were going to make love and then tell Gwen 'Theresa came in stole your heart and you love her'. Am I right ?", she asked.

"You're very confused.", he replied.

"I am, would you like to tell me you're little version of you're plans.", she asked.

"No, because, there is no plans. I love Gwen.", he replied.

"Ok, then why are you here eavesdropping on Fox and Theresa ? Hum, what does what they say and do have to do with you ? You're not, nothing to them, yes you're Fox's half brother, but when did you suddenly care about who Fox is associated with ?", Kathelina asked.

"Katherine Joanna, if I was you I'd mind my own business before something really bad happens to you. I'd sure hate to see you wind up 6 feet under.", Ethan replied with that he left.

Kathelina watched after him, he was really different then she remembered him, the Ethan she grew up with had a heart, actually loved her and Fox and Rachel, but looking at him now was like looking at a stranger. A cold, heartless monster.


	19. Seeds Of Doubt

****

Chapter 18

__

Seeds Of Doubt

Dylan walked down the hall he was going to see Theresa, he'd been by the hospital 2 to 3 times daily.

"Where do you think you're going ?", Fox asked grabbing Dylan's arm.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to see the beautiful Theresa.", he replied.

"Why ? You hardly know her and she's married to me, so what could you and Theresa possibly have in common ?", he asked.

"I don't know, maybe Theresa wants to be showed a goodtime and who could much blame her. ", Dylan replied.

"Your definition of a goodtime being getting drunk, smoking pot and shooting heroine. I'll be damn if I let you stray Theresa down the same life you lead.", Fox replied.

"Ha, that's funny, you've did the same thing to a lot of girls, get them high as a kite just to get a little push - push off of them. Don't play innocent with me, I know you better than Theresa or anyone ever will.", he replied.

"Yeah, you probably did, but I've changed a lot since those days, I've figured out what life really is about. Drinking and the Night life is nothing compared to what I've got now. Nothing in this world compares to the feelings I have for Theresa.", he replied.

"Do you know how pathetic you sound ? God, it isn't like you've know her all that long and more than likely she don't give a damn about you, I mean look at me and Janet, I would have died for that girl, but what did she do ? She left me for her ex boyfriend. I'm sure if giving the opportunity Theresa would go back to Ethan without even looking back at you. First love is true love when it comes to women.", Dylan replied.

"Dylan, I don't have time for this, you don't know nothing about me and Theresa.", he replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A knock came from behind the door and in walked Ethan. It was the first visit he'd made to see Theresa, he'd snuck out of the hotel he and Gwen shared.

"Theresa, are you awake ?". Ethan asked.

"Hum ? Yeah, Ethan what are you doing here ?", Theresa asked.

"To check on you, I've been wanting to since Wednesday _(the day she checked in to the hospital).", _he replied.

"Oh, so is Gwen with you ?", she asked.

"No, she doesn't know I'm here, we're sort of not communicating right now.", he replied.

"I'm sorry to here that.", she replied and she actually meant it, she was over Ethan completely and totally.

"Theresa, I love you, and if you ever need me I'm here and I want you back. Just say the word and I'll leave Gwen for you.", he replied.

"Ethan, what about your baby ? What about your commitment to Gwen.", Theresa asked.

"Theresa, you're sick right, now and you're really important to me, I want you to be my wife not, Gwen. It was you I always wanted, it was you who I planned on marring not, Gwen.", Ethan confessed.

"Ethan, I-I.", Theresa was cut of by Ethan's lips meting hers in an explosive, passionate kiss.

Fox walked in just in time to see Ethan kiss Theresa.

"What the hell ? Theresa, I can't believe you, you could have at least told me you wanted Ethan back, I'd gave you a divorce.", Fox exclaimed. "NO, INSTEAD YOU WANTED US BOTH, YOU THOUGHT YOU'D GET IT OFF OF ME AND ETHAN, OR MAYBE I WAS JUST YOUR ETHAN SUBSTITUTE. WELL, GUESS WHAT THERESA YOU CAN HAVE YOUR LOVER BOY BACK, I DON'T WANT NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH EITHER OF YOU.", he was screaming by now.

"Fox, I can…", Theresa exclaimed.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR NO MORE LIES THERESA, I SICK OF BEING COMPARED TO ETHAN, I'M TIRED OF ALWAYS LOSING EVERYTHING TO ETHAN, YOU'RE THE ONLY THING I THOUGHT I'D NEVER LOSE. BUT, NOW I SEE WHAT DYLAN WAS TALKING ABOUT, YOUR JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE YOU STILL THINK OF ETHAN AS YOUR SOULMATE, YOU STILL DREAM OF HIM AT NIGHT, IT WAS HIM YOU SEE YOURSELF SPENDING THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WITH, YOU NEVER GAVE A DAMN ABOUT ME.", he screamed.

Dylan stood at the door smiling ear to ear, his and Ethan plan had worked, but would it be enough to keep them apart he wondered.

"Fox, I love you, yes, I love Ethan, but I'm not in love with him. My heart belongs to you forever and always.", she tried to reason.

"Theresa, quit it, ok. Ethan wants you back. So, go I'm sure you'll be happy with the man you always loved.", Fox replied with that he stormed out.

Fox ran into Dylan standing outside.

"What's wrong ?",Dylan asked trying to hide the smile forming on the side of his mouth.

"You were right. Theresa is still lusting after Ethan.", he replied with he turned and left.


	20. Heart To Heart

****

Chapter 19

__

Heart To Heart

Fox had went to the place he'd called home for the time being he didn't expect no one to be there.

He went to the refrigerator and pulled out his best bottle of vodka.

"To Ethan and Theresa.", he said in a slurred tone, he'd just been kicked out of The Syyxer, the bar tender had flatly refused to sale him enough drink.

"What's going on ?", Kathelina greeted.

"Life Sucks, Then You Die.", he replied.

"What happened to you ?", she asked.

"Theresa, turned to prince charming to wipe away her tears and Ethan being the airhead he is welcomed her with open arms.", he replied.

"Are you sure, there isn't more to the story ?", she asked.

"No, I saw it with my own to eyes, she and Ethan were kissing like there was no one else in the world.", he replied.

"I just find it hard to believe Theresa would berate you like that, she obviously is in love with you. ", she replied.

"Well, she apparently loves Prince Ethan more, I mean who wouldn't Ethan has got it all, looks, brains and a good job and now he has Theresa's heart.", he replied.

"Don't say that, Fox you're my best brother, In my book Ethan don't hold a light to you. Ethan is stuck up and well he's not that fun to be around.", she replied.

"Thanks Kat, you really have away with words.", he replied.

"Ok, so no more drinking, ok. You're starting to smell like Julian minus the cigars.", Kathelina replied with a smile.

Fox smiled weakly at her. "See, I made you smile. I really ought to get the sister of the year award.", Kathelina replied.

"More like the pest of the year award.", he replied.

"Now, you are acting like father.", she committed.

"And you act like mother, minus the love obsession of a man who doesn't give a rats ass about her. Opps, that's how Miguel fells about you.", he replied.

"Foxworth, now you done it.", Kathelina said pick up a pillow and hitting him in the head.

"Why did you do that, my head was already throbbing.", Fox said rubbing his head.

"Well, that's what you get for acting and smelling like Julian.", she replied with a giggle.

"You're not funny, brutally attacking a injured man isn't one bit funny.", he replied.

"Injured ?", Kathelina asked. "You mean drunk.", she said answering her own question.

"I'm not, drunk. Drunk is when you stagger and talk all slurred.", he replied.

"Like, you're talking now ?", Kathelina asked. "Drunk, Drunk, Drunk.", She sang.

"I'm not drunk, Kat. Yes, I'm bit lit but, I'm not drunk. I can handle my liquor, unlike you.", he replied.

"I don't drank, I'm under age, bro. Remember ?", she asked. 

"Nah, the reason you don't drink is because you get drunk fast.", he replied.

"No, I don't.", she replied. "Julian Junior.", she added. "You know momma ought to have called you Julian Junior it would have fit you perfectly." she said get up and pours self a glass of lemonade.

"And she ought to have named you Godzilla.", he replied.

"Nah, it would have sounded right. Godzilla Joanna Crane.", she replied. "Now, Julian Crane Jr. , does sound good.", she replied.

"Ha ha very funny.", Fox replied.

"I know.", she replied. "Do you want some ?", she asked holding up the pitcher of lemonade. "It sure bets what you've been drinking.", she added. 

"Sure, but can I have an ibuprofen too.", he replied. "My heads killing me.", he replied.

"Nope, you're just going to suffer it out, Julian Junior.", she replied.

"Please.", he replied.

"Nicholas Foxworth Crane said "_Please_' what's going to happen ?", she teased.

"You're going wind up, unconscious if you don't give me one of those damn ibuprofens.", he replied.

"You're heads hurting that bad ?", Kathelina asked.

"Yep, so hand over the pills.", Fox said.

"Ok, but, promise me you won't drink no more tonight.", she replied.

"Ok, ok I promise.", he replied.

"Here, ya go.", she replied handing him the pill bottle. "Julian, use to do the same thing when he got drunk, I saw him drink 3 pints of vogue and then take Advil, Ibuprofens, anything he could get his hands on.", she replied.

"Good for him.", he replied, "Speaking of father have you spoken to him or mother?", he asked.

"Yep, last night. Mother dearest is so thrilled to have her baby girl back in her life; she even offered to cook a four-course meal.", Kathelina replied.

"Now, I know your lying. Mother would never be caught dead in an apprehend.", he replied.

"Well, not technical if she thought it would snag her points with Chief Bennett, she'd kill herself trying to make a replica of Grace's terrible Tomato Soup Cake.", Kathelina replied.

Fox laughed at the thought of mother in kitchen.

"So, enough about Momsy, what about you ? Are you going to try to win Miguel Lopez- Fitzgerald over ?", he asked.

"I don't know? Miguel, has got a lot of stuff going on right now, with Kay's pregnancy and Charity's permeations.", she replied. "Can she really predict the future ?", Kathelina added.

"They say she can and has.", he replied.

"Who's they ?", she asked.

"Ethan, Gwen, Luis, Sheridan, Theresa….", he trailed off.

"I'm sorry, I know how it feels to have your heart broken'", Kathelina replied rapping her arms around him.

"Why does it always got to be Ethan ? Ethan, has stole everything from me, mother, father, grandfather, and now Theresa.", he replied.

"I know, I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could say or do to make you feel better.", she replied. '_Maybe there is, Ethan you set this up, I'd almost guarantee it.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Theresa, honey what's wrong ?", Whitney asked it was obvious she has been crying.

"Whit, I've lost him, I've really lost him.", Theresa said not making no sense.

"Lost whom? Theresa, what's going on ?", Whitney asked confused.

"Fox, he's gone. He thinks I'm in love with Ethan, he thinks I don't love him.", Theresa said in sobs.

"What happened to make him think that ?", Whitney asked.

"He walked in on Ethan kissing me , he assumed that I kissed Ethan and that it was my plea to get Ethan back.", Theresa explained.

"Did you tell him other wise ?", Whitney asked.

"He didn't give me time to explain, he was really upset.", Theresa replied. 

"Theresa, do you know where he went ?", Whitney asked.

"No, for all I know he could be on his way to New Zealand.", she replied.

"I seriously doubt that, Theresa he loves you. When he found out you were sick he was ballistic. He said he had to be here.", she replied.

"That was before tonight. Whit, he will always think I love Ethan.", she replied.

"No, he won't, call him Theresa, tell him exactly what happened. Tell him what he means to you.", Whitney replied. "Tell him that you're over Ethan and you only love him.", she added.

"What if he don't fell the same about me…", Theresa began.

"Theresa, he wouldn't be this upset if he didn't love you.", she interrupted.

"Whit, I can't…I'm afraid that he don't love me. Dylan, says Fox is a user and that he will only hurt me. What if Dylan's right ? Dylan is Fox's best friend after all, maybe he knows more than we do about him.", she replied.

"No, it looks to me like Dylan is after you. He and Ethan are working you to get you to give up on you and Fox.", Whitney replied. " Theresa, you love him and he loves you that's all that matters.", she added.

"No, Whit you're wrong, Dylan has been a good friend and he cares about me and Fox. He just don't want to me hurt.", Theresa replied. 

"I hope your right Theresa, because it sounds to like Dylan is after you.", Whitney replied.

"I'm going to go I got to me Chad later to record my album.", Whitney added. 

"Chad, finally convinced you to record your album, yes. Whit, I'm so happy for you.", Theresa exclaimed.

"Yeah, I went home and thought, this is my dream why not do it.", Whitney replied.

"Well, go. You don't need to be late.", Theresa replied. 

"Ok, bye, Theresa.", Whitney replied.

"Bye, good luck.", Theresa replied.

Whitney walked outside and headed for the elevators.

****

Remember I strive for reviews, don't make me wait. :)


	21. New Beginnings

****

Chapter 20

New Beginnings 

Whitney had just arrived back at the studio and was waiting for Chad to join her.

"Whitney.", Kathelina called.

"Kat, what are you doing here ?", Whitney asked. "We need to talk, it's about Theresa and Fox.", Kathelina replied not letting Whitney get a word in. 

"What about them ?", Whitney asked.

"About how Ethan is acting, I think he kissed Theresa knowing Fox was there and I'm betting Dylan was involved in this too.", Kathelina replied.

"Oh, I'd guarantee you that, have you spoken to Theresa ?"

"No, why ?".

"She said that "Dylan has been telling her that Fox is using her "and "Fox is only out to hurt her.", Whitney replied.

"It looks to me like Dylan and brother dearest is after Theresa. Well, well, Dylan is out to ruin another relationship for Fox, but this time he's not going to succeed. I can guarantee that.", Kathelina said with a smirk. "Wonder if all men give into Temptation.", she asked.

"What are you going to do ?", Whitney asked.

"Nothing bad, I'm just going to seduce Dylan and make him forget all about Theresa.", Kathelina replied with a smile.

"Are you serious ?". Whitney asked.

"Dead serious.", she replied. "I doubt Dylan, will know what hit him, I'm just going to invite him over and get him drunk and make him think I'm wild about him, then dump him with out him scoring. That should keep him occupied for a while.", she added.

"You're starting to sound like a hooker.", Whitney replied.

"I know, but I'm just going to drive Dylan wild, and help my brother keep what's his.", she replied.

"What about Ethan ?", Whitney asked.

"That's were you come in my dear.", Kathelina replied. Whitney gave her a questioned look. "Relax you're not going to have to sleep with him, just convince Ethan you're after Foxworth, tell him you're willing to do anything to get him from Theresa. In other wards form an alliance with him. Get him to confess, about him kissing Theresa on a recorder.", Kathelina said with a self satisfying smile.

"Ok, what about Chad, what if he was to find out ?", Whitney asked.

"Don't worry I'll give him a heads up on the plan.", she replied.

"What plan ?", Fox asked walking in.

"For me to sing back up vocals on Whit's album.", Kathelina lied. 

"Cool, I didn't know you sang.", Fox replied.

"Well, I don't, see Theresa originally planned on singing, but since she's sick and Whit need a replacement, I volunteered.", Kathelina replied. _'God, let him believe me.'_

"Ok, so where's Chad ?", he asked.

"He had an meeting and told me to met him here.", she replied.

"How'd you get here, you didn't drive, did you ?", Kathelina asked.

"No, I took a cab.", Fox replied.

"Good, because you could have totaled my car.", she replied. 

"Nice to know you care about me, Kat.", he replied.

"I do, I was just worried about totally the car, since I still owe on it. Daddy, won't give me the money, he says I should work for it.", she added.

"Poor Katherine, daddy won't pay for her wants.", Fox said sarcastically.

"Don't call me that.", she replied.

"Why? That is You're name after all.", Whitney added.

"Oh, no now you're starting in on me.", she replied.

"Katherine Joann Crane…", Fox said in a mocking tone. 

"Shut up, Nicholas.", she replied.

"Oh, no you didn't.", he replied.

"Yes, I did.", she replied.

"That's just wrong, you know I hate being called that.", he replied.

"And I hate being called Katherine, but it seems to amuse you in some sick twisted way.", she replied.

"I'll make you a deal…", Fox began then smirk at Whitney. "I won't call you Katherine, if you don't call me Nicholas.", he replied hoping Whitney would catch on. Whitney gave Fox a knowing smile.

"Deal.", She replied.

"Katherine, are you ready to warm up, for vocal practice.", Whitney asked a smile forming in the corner of her mouth.

"Whitney, you all promised.", Kat whined.

"No, sis, actually I promised. Whit, here on the other hand can call you Katherine anytime she like.", Fox replied.

"That's right.", Whitney replied. "Katherine.", she added then her and Fox both burst out in laughter.

"What's going on here ?", Chad asked.

"Nothing, just picking at, my wonderful, pesky, little sister.", Fox said patting Kathelina on her head.

"Would you quit it ?", Kathelina asked. "Please.", she added. Chad just smiled at them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen walked into the hospital, she had to see Theresa. She knew that Ethan was up to something and this time Theresa wasn't the one in pursuit, Ethan was. Ethan hadn't slept any in the past few night and their sex life was practically non-existent.

Gwen walked up and knocked on the door. _'Theresa has moved on why can't Ethan see that'_

"Come in.", Theresa replied.

"Theresa, hey, uh, um how are you ?", Gwen asked.

"I'm tired, I see Ethan told you about my Leukemia.", Theresa asked.

"Uh, no he didn't he just said you fainted and was in the hospital. ", Gwen replied. 

"Theresa, I'm sorry to here that you're sick. ", Gwen added.

"Thanks, Gwen, but I guess I'll be fine. I'm too stubborn to die.", Theresa replied with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess so. Theresa, I'm really sorry for the way things have been between us and now that you're over Ethan and are married, I want to be friends. That is if you'll forgive me.", Gwen began.

"Gwen, I'm as much to blame for our feud as you are.", Theresa replied. "So, I guess it will be ok, to be friends or at least be civil to one another.", Theresa added.

"Good, because I am so tired of fighting and our kids will probably be friends and possibly go to school together.", Gwen replied.

"Yeah, how is Joshua doing ?", Theresa asked.

"He's doing good, he said his first words the other day. Theresa you ought to have seen him he looked right up and Ethan and said 'Dada'. Mother of course was hoping he'd say grandma as his first words.", Gwen replied.

"Gwen I'm sure Ethan was overjoyed with that.", Theresa replied. "I can't wait till me and Fox have kids. He so good with Little Ethan.", Theresa said her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"What's wrong ?", Gwen asked.

"I-I, I was pregnant and it would have been our first child. But, since I have Leukemia and have to go through Chemotherapy, I had to abort.", Theresa said trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry.", Gwen said soothingly. "Theresa, I'm sure you two will have a family. You sure deserve one.", Gwen replied.

"Thanks, Gwen.", Theresa replied.

They was a long spread of silence.

Theresa started to laugh.

"What ?", Gwen asked.

"Who would have thought, me and you could actually be friends or at least have a decent conversation without being at each other throats.", Theresa replied.

"I know what you mean, there was a time when I'd give anything to get my hands around your throat.", Gwen replied. "I guess you felt the same ?", Gwen asked.

"No, not really. Gwen, I didn't really hate you. I guess I should have but, I didn't. I guess I compared everything you did to what I would or did do.", Theresa replied.

"Theresa, I went after you with a ball bat, I sent Ivy's letter to the tabloid, I stole Ethan from you.", Gwen replied.

"True, but I'm sure I'd done same thing if I was in your shoes. We both were young and drove by love. I think there were blinders on both of us, we both want Ethan and were ready and willing to destroy each other, when all we were doing was destroying our self.", Theresa replied. 

"I guess you're right. Look at what happened to both of us. I became so manipulative and I made your life miserable.", Gwen replied.

"Yeah, you did. But, I think you for it. If not, for everything that happened, I wouldn't have had little Ethan and I would never have met the love of my life.", Theresa replied.

"So, you love Fox. I guess I saw that coming a mile away. I knew from the first day I saw you together, that you two where made for each other.", Gwen replied.

"Well, it's been a wild and definitely wacky ride. Fox loving Whitney and my obsession over Ethan…", Theresa began.

"But, in the end all things worked out for the best.", Gwen said interrupting.

"Yeah, they did. You and Ethan, me and Fox.", Theresa replied.

"Well, Theresa, I'm not so sure about that…"Gwen replied.

"What, why do you say that ?",Theresa asked. 'No, Ethan can't and wouldn't do that. He won't try to break me and Fox up. '

"He's become so distant. He acts like I don't exist. He seems like his mind is off somewhere else. Like his mind is constantly filled with thoughts of…" Gwen trailed off.

"Me ?", Theresa finished, but not so sure.

"Yeah, I'm afraid he may do something to get you back and I'm afraid he may do something to hurt Fox or possibly you.", Gwen replied. "Theresa, Ethan hasn't been himself in ages. Ever since he married me he began to deteriorate and turn into this evil, twist soul. Theresa, I don't think I even know him no more.", she added.

"Gwen, is he, is he good to you and Josh. Does he", Theresa hesitated, she was afraid Gwen might get offended or fell as if she was prying. "Does he hit you ?", Theresa finally heard herself ask.

"No, but he has threatened and he did through a cup at me once.", Gwen replied.

"Oh My God, what has happened to Ethan. Ethan use to be firmly ageist that. He worked against a lot of Abusive Husband.", Theresa replied.

"Knock knock.", a voice came from behind the door.

"Dylan, it's open.", Theresa replied.

"Oh, I see you have company. I'll come back later, if you like.", he replied.

"Oh, no that's ok. I'm actually going to head back home and pick up Josh from mother.", Gwen replied. "See ya, Theresa. Dylan.", she added.

"Ok, bye Gwen.", Theresa replied.

"Bye, _Gwennie.", _Dylan added with a smirk.

Gwen just gave Theresa a questioned look then headed out the door.

Remember I strive for reviews, don't make me wait. J 


	22. Plan Set In Motion

****

Chapter 21

Plan In Motion

****

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile, I had writers block. J 

Kat stood in front of the mirror looking at herself in the dress her and Whitney just purchased the dress was a black spaghetti strapped and came mid - ways her thigh and hugged everyone of her curves.

"Whit, do you think this is too…", Kathelina asked.

"Revealing ?", Whitney finished. "Yeah, it is but, don't you want to seduce Dylan, right ?", Whitney asked.

"Yeah, I do. Foxworth owes me for this, big time.", Kathelina commented.

"Oh, please I've saw you around Dylan, you're in to him, big time.", Whitney replied.

Kathelina giggled. "Maybe, I am, but still this is very uncomfortable.", she replied.

"Yeah, but we got to get rid of Dylan and Ethan's partnership. I mean, once Dylan's out the picture we'll just have Ethan to concentrate on.", Whitney reminded her.

"I know, Whit, the next time I come up with a scheme like this again slap me.". Kathelina requested.

Whitney laughed. "Come on we got to get to Dylan's, before you chicken out on me.", Whitney replied grabbing her keys and handing Kathelina her purse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

* 10 Minutes Later*

__

Kathelina knocked on Dylan's door waiting for him to answer.

"Just a minute.", she heard him say.

Then the door pop open and there stood Dylan in only his underwear.

"Oh, I see I came at a bad time.", Kathelina said turning to leave. "No, I- it's ok.", he replied embarrassed. "Come in.", he offered.

__

She except his offer and walked in.

"Make yourself at home. I'm just going go throw on some decent clothes.", Dylan replied looking her over. _'Why is she here ? Why is she dressed like this ?'_

"You like ?", she asked watching his eyes.

"What ?", he asked confused.

"Do you like what you see ? You know with the way you're scanning me with those beautiful eyes of yours.", she flirted.

"You're full of yourself. I'm no way interested in you, honey. You're barely legal.", he replied.

"But, that's just it I am.", she retorted. 

"Little Girl, why don't you go home and play with your dolls.", he replied smugly.

"The only doll I want is you.", she replied.

"Well, rehearsed hmm? You're sister taught you well.', he replied.

"Nah, me and Rach, were never really chum. One might say we're sworn enemies.", she replied.

"I didn't ask for you're life story.", he replied.

"I know but, I like having scum show me sympathy.", she said as kind of and insult. 

"Is that the best you can do ?", he asked mocking her.

"Not, quiet, but I'm not here to argue.", she said simply.

"Then why are you here ?", he asked.

"To ask you out.", she said simply.

"Me out ?", he scuffed. 

"Yeah, Dyl, I'm desperate.", she replied smugly. 

"Well, I'm not that desperate to entertain a child.", he replied.

"Child, hmm.", she questioned.

"Yeah, no matter what you say or how you dress you're still a child.", he replied.

"Really, well, I'll make you a wager, Mr. I'm To Mature For You. Go out with me and let me show you how much of a child I'm not.", she retorted. 

"What's the wager on ?", he asked.

"If you lose and you will you got to give up this obscene interest in my brother's wife.", she said.

"Theresa.", he uttered.

"No, genius, Gwen.", She replied sarcastically. 

"And what about you what are you wagering ?", he questioned.

"My love for Miguel.", she said hesitantly.

"You got a deal, but of course I'll win.", he replied self-assured.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey.", Whitney greeted.

"Oh, hey Whit.", Ethan replied.

"What's up ?", Whitney asked.

"I was just here to see Theresa.", he replied. "You ?", he asked.

"The same here.", Whitney replied. _'How can I bring up hating Theresa without him getting suspicious ?'_

"Oh, makes since.", Ethan replied. 

"It's terrible what's happened with her isn't it ?", she asked.

"Yeah, it is.", he replied. "Too bad, Fox and her are broke up.", Ethan replied trying not to smile at with satisfaction.

"Not, really, we all know Theresa and you are destined to be together.", Whitney replied. _'That's it I'll use Theresa and him and kind of hint that I'm after Fox'_

"Whoa, Whit, you're starting to sound like Theresa.", Ethan replied.

"Well, it's true, you and Theresa…", Whitney began.

"You and Chad.", he finished.

"Uh, Yeah, me and Chad.", Whitney said sounding disappointed.

"What's going on ? Whit, you sound like you and Chad are having trouble.", Ethan questioned.

"Ethan, I'm just not so sure about us no more and I find myself comparing our relationship with Fox and Theresa's.", she replied. _'Yes, that should get him curious'_

"Fox and Theresa's.", Ethan asked.

"I'm jealous of how he treats her, I think he's to good for her.", Whitney replied hoping Ethan would catch on to what she was saying.

"Why ? Whitney, you have Chad.", Ethan improvised.

'How Stupid is he, I just practically spelled it out for him. Dumb Ass' "I know but, I find myself…", Whitney trailed off.

"Find yourself doing what ?", Ethan asked confused. 

"Uh, never mind, Ethan, it's ridiculous.", Whitney replied hoping he'd ask to know what she was talking about.

"No, it's not, you obviously have a lot on you're mind. Maybe it'll help if you told someone.", Ethan offered.

"Ethan, you know what maybe you're right.", Whitney replied. "I've been think of what it would be like to have an…", she trailed off.

"To have a what ?", Ethan asked. 

"_affair_, an affair with Fox.", Whitney replied.

"What "? Whit, you can't be serious.", Ethan replied.

"Yeah, I knew you'd think that but, it's true. I'm jealous of Theresa and want Fox all to myself.", Whitney replied.

**__**

A/N: Tell me what you all think.


	23. Breeze Before The Storm

Chapter 22:

__

Breeze Before The Storm 

"Hey.", Kathelina greeted.

"Hey", Fox replied.

"Where are you going all dressed up ?", he asked. "Pops, didn't call a family reunion did he ?", he added sarcastically.

"No, Foxworth, relax you want have to sit down and have a decent meal with our oh so lovable parents.", she replied with a laugh. 

"Good, so what event has my sister gracing us in a dress?", Fox asked. "I know how much you hate dresses.", he added.

"I gotta a date .", she replied.

"With whom ? Or shall I say what ?", Fox joked.

"Ha, ha very funny. But, serious it's with Dylan.", she replied.

"Dylan, Dylan Banning ?", he asked.

"Yep, your best friend.", she replied.

"Oh, this is interesting my sister is going out with a boy she's hated since birth. What happened to _'Dylan's worthless, or Foxworth I don't see why you hang with that loser. He's nothing but, a worthless bum'_.", Fox asked.

"I don't know, he maybe worthless and a loser, but he's a hot worthless loser.", she replied.

"I'm not going to ask.", he replied.

"Good, cause what I do is none of your business.", she replied.

"Correction, lil' sis, it's my business when and if I see fit.", he replied.

"You trust, Dyl, right ?", she asked.

"No, but, I know he's smart and he knows if he hurts you I'll kill him.", Fox replied.

"Ok, enough about me, what about you and Theresa ? When's the last time you saw her ?", Kathelina asked.

"Wednesday.", Fox replied.

"Foxworth, that was all most a week ago, don't tell me you haven't clarified that what you saw was all Ethan fought, cause I know it was. Theresa loves you, now. Ok, so why don't you go see Theresa and let her tell you that in person.", Kathelina replied. 

"How do you know that ?", Fox asked.

"I just do, now go.", Kathelina ordered. "Go, be with the woman you love.", she added.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ethan, it's me we need to talk.", Whitney said simply.

__

Click.

"Hello, Whitney, may I ask why you need to talk to my husband.", Gwen asked.

"Gwen, where's Ethan ?", Whitney asked.

"Wrong question, Whitney", Gwen quipped. "The question is why are you calling Ethan ? What are you up to ?', she added.

"I need to talk to Ethan, about business.", she replied.

"And what business would that be ?", Gwen asked.

"Theresa.", Whitney replied.

"But, Theresa's got Fox, now, and from the looks of it she's happy, without Ethan.", Gwen replied.

"Not, for long.", Whitney replied.

"What ? Don't tell me you and Ethan are out to break them up ? You're her best friend for crying out loud.", Gwen replied.

"No, they won't be happy long if I don't intervene in Ethan and Dylan's scam." Whitney replied.

"What scam ?", Gwen asked.

"The scam your husband and he's brother's best bud come up with, to turn Theresa against Fox.", Whitney replied.

"And how are you going to stop them ?", Gwen asked.

"By be- friending the ani- Theresa and Fox club and help them break up Theresa and Fox.", she replied. "Or so they'll think.", Whitney added.

"Uh, what about Dylan ?", Gwen asked.

"Kat, going to take of him .', Whitney replied.

"Ok, so how can I help ?", Gwen asked.

"Sign the divorce papers, give Ethan the enough rope to hang himself.", Whitney ordered.

"Ok, what then ", Gwen asked.

"Make Ethan think you've moved on.", Whitney replied. "Find a man go on a couple of dates.", she added.

"Ok, done deal.", Gwen replied then hung- up.

"Maybe Gwen, will be useful.", Whitney said aloud to herself. _'I hope'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fox had stopped by, the gift shop and go Theresa a bough of flowers. 

He knocked on the door softly not wanting to wake her; after a few minutes of knocking he open the door she was a sleep. 

Fox walked over to where she lay and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, I just hope you love me.', he whispered.

"Kat, I hope your right.", he said more to himself.

"She is.", Theresa replied.

"Did I wake you ?", he asked.

"No, I was just resting. I can't sleep. My mind has been full of thoughts. Mostly of you and how you promised to stand by me but, haven't. ", she replied she was very weak and he could tell.

"Theresa, I'm so sorry, I just thought…", Fox began. "I've been a jerk and their no excuse for my actions. You're sick, and I'm your husband I should be here by side, but I haven't.", he replied.

"Shh, don't I love and you're here that's all that counts.", she replied take his hand is hers.

"I'm going to be here everyday, from now on out.", he replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Mr. Banning, where are you taking me ?", Kathelina asked.

"Somewhere, you've all ways want to go, but either been to young or had no outside help to get you there.", Dylan hinted.

Kat looked at him puzzled.

"Or shall I say the best damn club in LA.", he replied.

"The Mixxer ! Oh, my God you're taking me to the Mixxer.", Kathelina asked.

"Yeah, my family owns it, but I'm not bragging.", Dylan replied.

"Uh, yeah, right. Dylan, this is the boy who informed everyone the first day he meets them that. One, I'm rich, and two, I own most of Massachusetts.", she replied.

"Well, money talks.", Dylan replied.

"Ok, but, where on a date, not the at _the Wall Street Times Convention.", she replied._

"So, promise me two things. No boosting about money, and you're with me to night so, I expect you to act like it in other wards, you so much as look at another girl. I'll tell Fox that you touched me in ways I didn't like and he'll kill you then after he kills, Ethan will dig up your grave and kill you again, got it.", she asked.

"Got it, beautiful.", he replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's this ?", Ethan asked.

"I signed them.", Gwen replied. "I'm letting you go free, no money and you'll have joint custody of Josh.", she added.

"You're joking right? ", he asked.

"Nope, Ethan I'm serious, you're obviously in love with someone else and I refuse to spend my life in an unhappy marriage. So, in other wards here's your walking papers.", she replied. 


	24. What The

****

Chapter 23

__

What The….

"Theresa.", Ethan greeted. "Fox.", he said as if an after thought.

"Hello, Ethan.", Fox said glaring at him. 'What does he want '

"Is Theresa going home now ?", he asked.

"No, she's just so tired of being copped up in that hospital room.", Fox replied abruptly. 

"Can't she talk for herself ?", Ethan asked.

Theresa just stared at him. "Ethan…", she began.

"Theresa, I was just on my way here to tell you that, Gwen divorced me.", Ethan replied smugly.

"I'm sorry to here that, Ethan.", she replied.

"Well, I'm single…", Ethan began.

"And she's married.", Fox replied. "To me.", he added with a satisfying smirk.

"Hey, guys.", Whitney said interrupting there argument.

"Hey, Whit.", Theresa said thanking God that she showed up when she did.

"So, are you getting out today ?', Whitney asked.

"No, Fox bribed the doctors into letting me roam the halls.", Theresa replied.

"Oh, well I hope you get out soon.", Whitney replied.

"Yeah, me too.", Theresa replied.

"Thank God you, have someone like Fox to be here when you get out. I know he's everything a girl could ask for and more.", Whitney replied. 

Ethan gave her a question look.

Theresa looked hard at Whitney. 

Fox looked from Ethan to Whitney to Theresa. _'What's going on ?' _he wondered.

" Fox, can I speak to you a minute.", she whispered leading Fox away from were Ethan and Theresa stood. "Play along", she whispered.

Ethan just stood there hoping Theresa would see how much of a player Fox really was.

"Why don't you just dish this place and we'll rent a room at the _Holiday Inn _®", she asked.

Fox looked at her weird.

"You know I am the only one who can make your fantasies a reality.", she said making it look as real as possible.

"Yeah.", Fox asked not quite sure what to say or do.

"You told me so yourself. You said that not even Theresa could satisfy you. ", she replied knowing that Ethan could still be listening. 

Theresa and Ethan walked over to where they are.

"What's the hell is going on ?", Theresa asked.

"Nothing, that concerns you.", Whitney quipped.

"To hell it doesn't Fox is my husband.", Theresa exclaimed.

"And he's my lover.", she added.

"What!!!", Theresa asked.

"You heard me Resa, he's my lover.", Whitney repeated.

"Don't call me that!!!", Theresa exclaimed. "Fox how could you.", Theresa continued.

"Ethan could you take me back to me room ?", Theresa asked.

"Theresa…", Fox began.

"No, babe. Let her go.", Whitney replied. "You have me now.", Whitney added.

Without hesitation Ethan took Theresa to her room.

"What was that about ?", Fox asked once Ethan and Theresa were out of sight.

" I have Ethan convinced I'm after you, see me and Kat came up with a plan to set up Ethan and Dylan. She is too seduce Dylan get him interested in her, as where I am to become Ethan's partner in crime. As for today, He told me that you wouldn't refuse me if I came on to you, that's why I told you to play along. We need to give Ethan enough rope to hang himself. So, from now on out we're having an affair.", Whitney informed.

"Ok, What about Chad ?", Fox asked.

"He knows about this, Kat and me informed him from the get go.", she replied.

"Theresa ?", Fox asked.

"I didn't tell her, she wouldn't believe that Ethan would stoop that low.", Whitney replied.

"But, Theresa's vulnerable right now, what if she is to think…", he began.

"No, he won't have time. I'm going to set up tonight. I'm going to have him confess to what he's done on tape.", she replied.

"Are you sure he will ?", Fox asked.

"Yeah, he will he trusts me.", Whitney replied.

"I hope you're right.", he replied.

"I am.", she replied.

"Ok, see you later.", he replied. "_lover_.", he added with a smirk.

Whitney shook her head and laughed. "later." "Don't go home for awhile.", she called after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dyl, you ready to go yet ?", Kat asked.

"It's only 10.", Dylan replied.

"Yeah, but I want to spend some time alone with you.", she replied.

"What ?", he asked not quite sure he heard her right.

"I said "_I want to spends sometime alone_". At my place.", she replied.

"Don't Fox live there ?", he asked.

"Ah, yeah, well he's going to be out tonight.", she replied. "Well, have the place all to ourselves.", she added seductively.

"We will ?", he asked.

"Yeah, we will. So, whatchu' say ?", she asked.

"Ok, but do you have booze ?", he asked, Dylan was already lit.

"Jack Daniels.", she replied.

"Good.", he replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you want ?", Theresa asked when she notice Whitney walk in. "Where's lover boy ?", she added.

"I just came to see how you're…", Whitney began.

"Save it for someone who cares."

"Theresa…"

"Why Fox ? Why'd you have to take the only thing that mattered to me ?"

"Theresa, honey…"

"Don't '_Theresa honey'_, me you lying bitch. What one man wasn't good enough for you so you had to go steal mine?"

"Things happen."

"Yeah, when I'm in the hospital you're out _fucking _my husband!!!"

"Theresa…"

"Does Chad know ?"

"Yeah, he left me last night when he caught us.", Whitney lied.

"Oh, and he didn't kill Fox ?"

"Yeah, well he knows that Fox makes me happy."

"Yeah, whatever makes you happy to hell with everybody else, right?"

"Theresa, we never wanted to hurt you."

"Yeah, sleeping with my husband, won't hurt me."

"Theresa, we were going to tell you."

"When ? "

"I don't know, when ever _Nicky _wanted to."

"Nicky ? Oh My God you got nick names for one another ?"

"Why wouldn't we I call him Nicky and he calls me His Little Tennis _Star_."

"Damn you, I hate you. I can't believe we were ever friends. Get Out!!! Now!!!"

"I'm sorry if the truth hurts Resa."

"Don't call me that !!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gwennie, you signed the papers are you crazy ?", Rebecca exclaimed. "You just handed Ethan to Theresa on a silver platter.", she continued.

"No, I didn't Theresa doesn't want Ethan. She wants Fox, her husband.", Gwen defended Theresa.

"Yeah, right. She's just saying that you'll see Gwennie. That money grubbing bitch will be with Ethan faster that you can say _Divorce Paper_. Watch and see it won't be long till Theresa will hand Fox his walking papers.", Rebecca informed.

"Mother, you don't know what you're talking about.", Gwen replied. "She's changed. As a matter of a fact we're friends."

"That's why you need to stay a step ahead of her, you need to get take everything away from her, just like she did you."

"Everything, mother the only thing I lost was a husband who didn't love me, and F.Y.I, mother no one pulled Ethan's strings, he doesn't love me and Theresa had absolutely nothing to do with it."

"Yeah, well she knew that marring Fox would make Ethan jealous, that's probably the only reason she did."

"Mother, I think you're wrong. Theresa told me herself. She said _'that she loved Fox and couldn't wait to start a family with him'_.", she replied.

"Yeah, right the only man she wants kids by is Ethan.", Rebecca replied. "All she wants from Fox is a little push, push."

"_Who would much blame her though _?", Rebecca said more to herself.

"Mother ?", Gwen said disgusted. 

"Oh sorry Gwen, I didn't mean to say that aloud, but like I was saying. Theresa is still after the Crane Money."

"Theresa has never been after the money, all she ever wanted was Ethan, Ethan's love, not his pocketbook. Don't you think if she really wanted the money she'd already milked Fox's account dry?"

"Yeah, but.."

"But, nothing mother, like I've said Theresa isn't after money. She after love."

"Don't tell me she has you under her spell as well."

"No, mother, I'm not under her nor your spell. I'm so tired of you and your hatred of Theresa. Let it go, mother it was never your fight."

"But, Gwennie…"

"No, mother either you give up this hatred or you'll lose me and Josh. I don't want him to see how much his grandmother and godmother hate each other"

"Godmother ?"

"Yes, I haven't ask Theresa yet, but I'm sure her and Fox would love to be god parents to Josh."

"Gwen !!! Are you crazy ??"

"No, mother, I'm so tired of this, we're family, like it or not."

"How are you family with that taco queen ?"

"Well, Fox is Josh's uncle and Theresa's Fox's wife making her his aunt."

"Are you serious, you consider her family ?"

"Yes, mother and I'd advice that before you go devising a plan to hurt Theresa, to reconsider it, because you'll end up losing me and Josh and possibly Julian."

**__**

A/N: Ok y'all I know this chapter was so long but, expect that for the next 4 chaps. I'm going to be trying to squeeze 8 chaps into 4 so bare with me. Or would u rather me just write 8 ? 


	25. Truth

****

Chapter 24

__

The Truth

****

A/N: Mild NC- 17, in mid chapter.

"Mrs. Crane, you're all set.", the nurse replied. 

"Yeah, well I'm not sure were I could go…seeing as my best friend and my husband are having an affair."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but maybe there's more to the story than meets the eye ?"

"Maybe ? But, why'd they confess it and…"

"I don't know Miss, but I would have never guessed that Mr. Crane would be cheating on you. He seemed to only have eyes for you.", the nurse said turning to leave. "Good luck.", she added.

"Thanks, Judy."

__

knock 

knock 

"Who is it ?", she asked.

"Fox.", she heard him say.

"Go away !!!"

"No, I got something that I think might interest you.", Fox said walking in with Little Ethan in his arms.

"Oh, My God… baby you've grown so much.", Theresa said running her hands through his hair.

"Mommy missed you, you know.", Theresa continued, Ethan just sit there smiling.

"Fox, is mama with you ?", Theresa said finally noticing Fox's presents.

"Yeah, she's in the cafeteria getting something for Ethan and herself."

"Therestia, what's this I hear about you getting re-least .", Pilar greeted.

"Momma, hey we were just talking about you, would you mind watching Little Ethan for awhile. I need to talk to Fox."

"Sure, come on little guy." 

"But, I want to spend sometime with mommy.", Ethan argued. "Fox, come on tell grandma and mommy to let me stay.", he pleaded.

"I'll make you deal, buddy. You go with your grandma and leave me and Theresa here to talk and the first day we get back to Harmony we'll take you to the park to play as long as you want.", Fox reasoned. "Deal ?"

"Deal.", Ethan replied going over and hugging Theresa.

"Ok, what was that about ? Don't tell me you been parading your and Whitney affair in front of my son?", Theresa asked.

"Your son ? Theresa he is a much mine as yours. Yeah, he's Julian's biologically, but I am the only father figure he has in his life.", Fox replied.

"Well, how am I to explain to him why you and Aunt Whitney are together ?", Theress exclaimed.

"You won't have to, ok. Everything we said and did earlier was a show for Ethan, and if you want to see the finally you need to be ready in 5 minutes."

"Finally ?", she questioned.

"Yeah, Ethan is about to get bust for everything he's done, the kiss, the manipulation, everything, and you really need to be there.", he replied.

"Ok, so you and Whit…", Theresa began.

"Never did a thing…you see Ethan thought that Whitney had succeeded in breaking us up.", he replied.

"Whitney, was to break us up !!!", Theresa exclaimed.

"No, she acted like it.", he informed. "In order to set Ethan up."

"Ok, so where's the finally take place ?", Fox asked.

"Harmony, that's why you need to get dressed as quickly and as soon as possible. We're flying out tonight." , he replied.

"We ?", she asked.

"Pilar, Little E, You and me."

"What about Whitney ?"

"She left earlier with Chad."

"And Ethan ?"

"He left about 2:30 today."

"Ok, so everyone's home, except Gwen."

"Correction, she's fly in with us, if that's ok with you."

"Yeah, it's a great idea it'll give Ethan a chance to meet his cousin"

"You're amazing.", Fox replied rapping his arms around her.

"No, you're the amazing one.", Theresa replied.

"I am aren't ,I", he replied.

"Shut up and kiss me.", she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am.", Fox replied taking her lips with his own.

"Mommy…", Ethan said running into the room.

"What honey ?", she asked breaking the kiss.

"Grandma, wanted to know if you were ready to go yet ?"

"Yeah, but first I need to change."

"Ok, mommy I'll tell granny.", Ethan said skipping out the door.

"Fox, hint, hint I need to change."

"But, I'm your husband ."

"Yeah, and this is also a hospital."

"Oh, ok, but I'm going to tell you the same thing when you want to you know."

"You can't we won't be in a hospital."

"But, you'll still regret it."

"I'm sure I will. Now, go!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kathelina, has anyone ever told you, you have pretty eyebrows", Dylan asked.

"Eyebrows.", Kathelina replied trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, they make your eyes look so big."

"Oh, ok. No, more liquor for you, you're out of your mind.

"No, I'm not.. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Even if it's me ?"

"What ?"

"I said even if it's mean.", she lied.

"Oh, I thought… never mind."

"You thought what ?"

"You said even if it was you."

"Oh, Dylan, would you like to do me."

"What ?"

"I said would you like some mean lemonade.", Kathelina said trying not to laugh at him and how nervous he was acting.

"Would you like a cherry."

"Cherry ?"

"Yeah, you know those red fruits you pick off a tree."

"Oh, yeah, uh, umm…sure."

"You ever do a virgin ?", Kathelina said trying her best not to laugh.

Dylan's eyes got big.

"What ? Katherine… I'm going crazy."

"Oh really, what did you think I said ?"

"I've heard some things I know you didn't say."

"Like What ?"

"I thought you ask me to do you and then I thought I heard you ask me if I ever did a virgin before."

"Have you ?"

"No, why ?"

"Cause, I'm considering having you be my first… you know I've always been into you. To be truthful I use to have dreams about us making wild passionate love, as a matter of a fact I had one last night."

"You did ?", Dylan said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Yeah, we were actually we were here and you were so hot and sexy and you were pleasing me, lord wasn't you pleasing me.", Kathelina replied.

"Kat…"

"Don't play shy with me, Dylan. I know you're not…ok, I've scene you with women you're anything but, shy nor, innocent."

"Yeah, but, none of them are Fox's sisters. He'll…he'll…I'm as good as dead if I lay one hand on you."

"He'll never have to know.", she replied edging closer to him. "It'll be our little naughty secret.", she added. "So what you say Dylan ?", she whispered seductively. 

"You are hot…and your breast oh God they fell so nice.", Dylan said fiddling with her breast.

"Dylan, would you like to have this all for yourself ?"

"All Night Long.", Dylan said unbuttoning her shirt. "There so…so perky."

"You like ?", Kathelina asked noticing how aroused he was getting.

Dylan reach around behind her and began to unfasten her bra.

"God, your so beautiful.", he moaned. "I got to have you…I need you."

"Then take me…take me anywhere you want."

"Oh God Katherine you're all woman. I've never scene no one this…wow."

Dylan took her nipples in his hands and corseted them till they were hard then he proceeded to suck them.

"Oh God…Dylan. That…don't stop.", Kathelina moaned. '_God, come Kat, you can't do this. You got to turn him on just enough to make him want more, but God I want him, I've never felt like this…'_

She was caught up in the moment that she didn't notice Dylan had lifted her skirt and had eased down her panties.

"Dylan, uh I…I…I Oh God…what are you doing to me."

"Pleasing you, making you fell feelings you never knew existed."

"Dylan…I'm…I…I…", Kathelina said trying to get words to form, but couldn't.

"Dylan, I can't do this… I'm …I'm not ready for this…I'm sorry.", she finally said after much trouble. "I think you should leave… call a cab, call a friend, whatever just get out."

"Katherine, I'm… I wasn't taking advantage of you. I thought you want this."

"I do, but not now. I'm…I'm not ready."

"I understand…", Dylan lied. _'God, I want her…she's everything I ever wanted.'_

"Ok, so can you just get out, you know before Nick get home I don't want to have to explain this.", Kathelina replied knowing Dylan would get the hint.

"Ok, Kat, I uh…I uh…I'll see myself out.", with that he wax gone.

"God, that was the hardest thing I've ever done.", she breathed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Whitney.", Ethan greeted. "You wanted to see me ?", he asked.

"Yeah, I, I did I wanted to thank you for helping with the plan to seduce Fox."

"Shh.", Fox whispered. 

"Where's Ethan and Whit ?", Theresa whispered.

"Listen.", he replied.

"Anytime, besides you got what you wanted and I got what I wanted and the best part is Theresa thinks I had nothing to do with it, and all you had to do was seduce Fox while Theresa was mad at him via the kiss that he witnessed. To bad he never figured out the truth that I kissed Theresa. "

"I know how stupid are they ?", Whitney replied added fuel to the fire.

"I don't know but, thanks to Dylan, planting seeds in Theresa mind of Fox and your sleeping together and Theresa walking in on that X- rated conversation the other day, There's no chance for them to ever be together."

"Well, I must say I thought you were never going to get rid of Gwen.", Whitney said knowing Fox, Theresa and Gwen were there.

"I did too, Thank God that lying bitch is out of my life. She took everything away from me, me name, my money and the woman I love. She'll pay, she'll see how it is to lose everything when I take Josh away from her."

"You're going do what, Ethan ?", Gwen said busting in the room where Whitney and Ethan were.

"Busted.", Fox smirked.

"Gwen, I can…", he began.

"Save it. Ethan we heard everything.", Gwen replied.

"Hello, Ethan.", Theresa said making her presents known. "Nice to know that you actually have a truthful bone in your body."

"Theresa, I uh… how much did you hear ?", Ethan asked.

"Everything. From how and what you did to me and Theresa to what you have in store for Gwen.", Fox said walking over to where Whitney and Theresa stood. "You didn't succeed in breaking us up and you never will."

"Whitney, you, you turned on me.", Ethan exclaimed.

"I was never on your side, Ethan. I'm happy for them and you should be too. You had a chance to change, you have a child and a wife who loved you, but now you have nothing.", Whitney replied.

"A wife who loved me ? Gwen, destroyed me she took everything from me.", Ethan yelled. "Theresa, come on you know I- I still love you, and I know you still love me.", Ethan begged.

"Ethan, no .", Theresa said blinking back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I will always care about you, you were my first love but, I'm happy, I'm so happy and I wish you could find the same, but it can't and will never be with me, my life is here with Fox and Little Ethan.", Theresa said tears spilling down her checks. "Do you remember the day you told me to find happiness with someone else, well I have and I hope you do too. Who knows maybe one day you and Gwen can have absolution and start over and raise Josh in an loving environment.", Theresa said as sort of a goodbye. "Here, I should have given you this back along time ago.", Theresa said taking off the promise ring Ethan gave her. "I don't know why I held on to it for so long . I guess I- I just didn't want to accept changes.", Theresa added.

"Theresa, please keep it, keep it to remember our love.", Ethan replied.

"No, I can't Ethan, it's time to let go of those dreams we had and move on.", Theresa replied. "Fox, are you ready to go ?", Theresa asked turning towards Fox.

"Yeah, Gwen you go with us ?", Fox asked.

"No, I need to speak with Ethan first.", Gwen replied.

Fox nodded and then he and Theresa left followed by Whitney.

"Gwen, I hate you, you took her from me…", Ethan began.

"Aren't I allowed to make mistakes ? Ethan, we were all young and foolish. But, I guess I was the foolish one out of all 3 of us, I took you back and I actually believed you loved me, yes I did all sorts of things to both you and Theresa but, I was hurt as well. Every time, I did something I'd regret it. I was slowly turning into my mother and I wanted no part of it. I realized that the night I tipped off the reporters that the letter was sent from Theresa's computer, but thanks to Rebecca and the circumstances after Theresa got pregnant and you left her, I just keep right on this destructive path.", Gwen replied.

"Why Gwen ? Did you hate Theresa that much, did it ever occur to you that you were not just hurting Theresa but, Julian, mother and I.", Ethan yelled.

"All I cared about was hurting Theresa, nothing else mattered.", Gwen replied.

"Well it did matter, damn it, if not for you I'd be the Crane heir, I'd be with Theresa, we'd be married.", Ethan shouted.

"I know and believe me, Ethan. When I say if I could do it over I would, I'd never would have sent that e- mail.", Gwen replied. "But, I did, and we have a child and Theresa's with Fox, nothing can change that."

"Yeah, well I know one thing I am going to make you fell the same pain I do, mark my words Gwen you will suffer the same kind of lose that I did. You'll lose the one person you hold dear to you.", Ethan bluffed.

"Ethan, what are you talking about ? Ethan you're….", Gwen began. 

"How does it fell, Gwen ? To know that you're life's being controlled by an outside force and you can do nothing to stop it.", Ethan replied.

"Ethan, you need help…", Gwen replied.

"No, what I need is for you to get the hell out of my life.", Ethan yelled.

"Gladly, but I swear if you do anything to me or anyone I care about I'll kill you.", Gwen replied then stormed out. 

A/N: The next chapter will skip about 2 months ahead.


	26. Second Chance at Forever

****

Chapter 25:

Second Chance At Forever

"So, have you told him yet ?", Kathelina asked.

"No, not yet, I'm planning on telling him after we get back.", Theresa replied.

"Back from what ?", she asked.

"Miguel and Charity's engagement party. I think God that everything is behind them and Maria is finally out of harms way.", she replied.

"Yeah, well I guess I see you then, I'm going to go by and congratulate them.", she replied. "Wonder if Kay will be there ? I haven't scene her but, twice since I got in ."

"I don't know, Kay is complicated.", Theresa replied.

"Tell me about it, she makes no secret of her feelings for Miguel.", Kat replied.

"Yeah, well what about you, Fox told me about you being in love with him.", Theresa replied.

"Yeah, well I guess I was wrong, I'm not interested in him no more, besides Dylan and I are talking. Dylan is a nicer guy than I thought."

"Oh, really, I thought you hated each other ?"

"No, it was just an act. I always had a crush on him, but since he was always with other girls and thought of me as a kid. I pretended to despise him."

"So, what does he think of you now ?"

"I never told you, did I ? Well, remember the day you and Fox came back to Harmony, well I had a date with Dylan. Well, he got kind of drunk and well I played a little game with him, I'd say sexy things to him and he was like what ?.", Kathelina informed. "Theresa, you ought to have been there, well anyway I eventually got him right were I wanted him I asked him if he'd ever been with a virgin before, and he was like what, no. I was like you want me to be the first cherry you pop and his eyes popped out of his head and then I told _'I had dreams were we were make hot passionate love and then he admitted he wanted me and I wasn't a kid no more'_."

"Ok, did you two…you know ?", she asked.

"No, of course not, it was all apart of my plan to get Ethan and Dylan off your and Fox's back.", Kathelina replied. "But, lord I want him, Theresa."

Theresa laughed. "Why'd you go that far just to help us ? Oh, I get it, you want to have Dylan's body against yours."

"No, I just wanted to teach Dylan a lesson."

"A lesson in love. "

"Enough about me, I'm getting tormented, by this.", Kathelina replied.

"Tormented, so I take it you told Whit, the same thing ?", Theresa questioned.

"Yeah, and she made fun of me just like you have."

"So, why don't you call Dylan and ask him to be your escort to the party ?", Theresa suggested. "555-2450", she added not letting her get a word in.

"Ok, I'll call but, he'll probably say no.", Kathelina replied.

"No, he won't you got to have faith.", Theresa replied.

"I know."

"So, I'll let you go call lover boy."

"Ok, bye Theresa, I'm going to kill you if I end up making a fool out of myself."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, My God she's actually on time ?", Miguel commented as Theresa and Fox walked over to were Miguel and Charity stood talking to Sam and Grace.

"Yeah, well there's always a first for everything.", Theresa replied.

"Charity, congratulations, or should I say I'm sorry that you'll have to spend the rest of your life with my pest of a brother." Theresa teased. 

Charity laughed. "I think I can manage."

"So, how's Kay taking this ?", Theresa asked.

"She hasn't called or spoken to us since finding out.", Grace replied.

"Is she still living with Tabathia Lenox ?", Theresa asked.

"Yeah, she refused to go home with me after the baby was born.", Grace replied.

"Is it true that Tabathia actual had a baby and Julian and Rebecca delivered it ?", Theresa asked.

"Yeah, she had a girl named Endoria and, yes Theresa, Julian and Rebecca delivered her." , Grace replied.

"Whitney told me that her mother mentioned something about it, but I thought she misunderstood.", Theresa replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miguel, Fox", Ethan greeted.

"Ethan, hey man, how's it going ?", Miguel replied making small talk.

"I'm ok, for a man who's lonely and alone.", Ethan replied glaring at Fox.

"Well if you'd been more loving to Gwen maybe you wouldn't be so alone.", Fox replied.

"How can I love a woman who took everything from me, I despise Gwen. Anything I felt for her died the day I learned she was the one who sent the letter to tabloids.", Ethan replied watching Theresa walk outside. "I think I see father, would you both excuse me.", walking away to follow Theresa.

"What's up with you two ?", Miguel asked.

"He thinks he's God's gift and he doesn't take responsibility for none of his actions.", Fox replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Theresa…", Ethan began.

"Ethan, what are you doing here ?", Theresa asked.

"I had to speak to you and I didn't want no one else around.", Ethan replied.

"You mean you didn't want Fox around ?", Theresa questioned.

"Well, yeah, it's no secret that he wants us to have nothing to do with each other.", Ethan replied. "He knows we still _love_ one another. "

"Ethan…", Theresa began.

"Theresa, I know… I know you didn't mean what you said that night at the mansion. Theresa, I know what you can do … you can divorce Fox and as soon as the annulment goes through we'll get married and start a life that we always envisioned.", Ethan said grabbing her and kissing her.

"Ethan, no, what I said the other night is true, it's over. No it's been over, the night you married Gwen, was the end for us. They will never be an us ever again.", Theresa replied then walked back inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Theresa.", Kathelina said walking up to her. "Are you ok ?"

"Yeah, Ethan don't know the meaning of the word _no_ does he ?", Theresa asked.

"He didn't …", Kathelina began.

"No, no, of course not, it's just he still think there a chance for us to be together.", Theresa replied.

"Oh, I swear if he had I'd killed him.", Kathelina replied.

"Ok, enough about Ethan. Am I still a dead woman or did everything go smoothly ?", Theresa asked.

"It went great actually, Dylan said "he'd been think about me, but couldn't get my number off of anybody." So, before I could ask him to be my escort he asked me.", Kathelina said with a big smile. 

"Told ya.", Theresa replied.

"I know, but I guess it's only natural to doubt things, right ?"

"Yeah, but honey, remember one thing. Never doubt love."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's going on with you and my sister ?", Fox asked.

"Where friends.", Dylan replied.

"Since when ?", Fox asked. "I thought she hated you and well she was too young for you to be scene with ?"

"I don't know a lot's changed.", he replied. "She's actually kind of fun to be around."

"Fun ? Dylan, I swear you start your playboy act on my sister and I'll kill you."

"I swear I'm not. Believe it or not, I'm…I like her."

"Like ? Dylan, what's going on with you ?"

"Nothing, what makes you think something's going on with me ?"

"You're into my sister aren't you ?"

"No, we're just…"

"Friends ?", Fox offered. "But, you want more don't you ? Go talk to her"

****

A/N: I know this chapter absolutely sucked but the next one will be better promise. I just have 3 chaps left J 


	27. Revenge

****

Chapter 26

__

Revenge

****

A/N: I had time so I wrote 2 chaps today…This chap is a lot better than the last….the last 2 chaps. should be up tomorrow or one tomorrow and one Tuesday. Depends how much time I have and how I fell and with school starting I might not have that much time. 

"Oh My God, has Theresa told him yet ?", Whitney gasped.

"No, but I'm sure he'll be thrilled.", Kathelina replied.

"Yeah, I remember how when Theresa had to abort how painful it was for both her and Fox.", Whitney replied.

"Yeah, but now nothing and no one will ever come between them.", Kathelina vowed.

"That's what you think.", Ethan mumbled to himself he'd been standing there listening to the whole conversation.

"Yeah, well I know for sure that Dyl, won't he seems to interested in you, but Ethan I fell will never give up, until Theresa is his.", Whitney replied.

"Whit, you couldn't have been more right.", Ethan mumbled.

"Well, from the way I see it Ethan can't do nothing to them. Theresa pregnant with Fox's child and there as close as ever.", Kathelina replied.

"Yeah, Ethan didn't pull them apart in fact he pulled them closer.", Whitney agreed.

"Not, for long, once I'm done they'll be no Fox and no baby.", Ethan mumbled to himself.

"Ethan…", a voice hissed.

Ethan turned around to face the man he'd called his father most of his life.

"Why are you eavesdropping on Katherine and Whitney ?", Julian asked.

"I wasn't I was walking by and…", Ethan began.

"No, you wasn't, I've been standing here awhile…", Julian began.

"How much have you heard ?", Ethan asked.

"Everything.", Julian replied. "Ethan, you're in over your head. You need to forget Theresa and move on.", Julian advised.

"I can't I love her.", Ethan replied.

"And she loves Fox.", Julian replied.

"Not for long.", Ethan replied.

"What are you talking about ? Ethan, you're starting to sound like Ivy, and if there one thing you should know is every time she schemes to get what she wants it blows up right in her face making things worse than they originally were.", Julian advised.

"I know, but I'm not mother, I know what I'm doing and exactly how to get it.", with that Ethan left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're what ?", Fox asked surprised.

"Pregnant, I fought out last night.", Theresa replied rapping her arms around Fox.

"When's you're first appointment ?", Fox asked.

"Thursday.", Theresa replied.

"Good, I'm coming with you.", he replied.

"Good, I knew you would."

"So, who all knew and keep it from me ?"

"Kathelina, was the only one she was over when I did the test and of course she was so happy and busting with the urge to tell you, but I made her promise not to, because I wanted you to be the first person I told.", Theresa replied.

"You didn't even tell Whit ?"

"No, shocking I know, but like I said I wanted my husband to know before anyone else..

__

Ring

"News get around fast.", Fox commented. 

"I'm sure Kathelina's told everyone from here to New Zealand by now.", Theresa replied.

"Hello", Theresa said picking up the receiver.

"Hello, congratulations.", Whitney replied.

"Thanks, Whit.", Theresa. "Told ya.", Theresa said to Fox.

"So, I take it Kat, told you ?", Theresa asked knowing already that she had.

"Yeah. You know, it hurts that you told her before you did me.", Whitney teased.

"No, I didn't actually tell her, she fought the test in the bathroom. Whit, I swear I planned on telling you, it's just I wanted to keep things hush till I told Fox.", Theresa explained.

"And you actually expected, it to remain quite with Katherine _"Motor mouth" _Crane knowing ?", Whitney replied.

"Yeah, so who all knows besides you ?", Theresa asked.

"Gwen, Rebecca, Ivy, I think….Dylan, cause he mentioned it to me after you all left.", Whitney replied.

"So, mama doesn't know ?", Theresa questioned.

"I don't know, she didn't mention it to me.", Whitney replied.

"Ok, so the only people I still have to tell is momma, Luis, Antonio, Miguel…", Theresa began.

"No, she told Miguel and I think Antonio, too.", Whitney corrected.

"Ok.", Theresa replied.

"So, that leaves, Luis, Mama and Julian.", Theresa replied.

"And Rachel, Fox's sister.", Whitney added. "So, I'll let you go spread the happy news.", Whitney replied hung up.

"I'm going to go.", Fox replied.

"Where ?", Theresa asked.

"Tell pops and mother.", Fox replied.

"Ok, do you want me to call Rachel, while you're gone or just wait till you get back ?", Theresa asked.

"Wait, ok. Rachel, and you don't know each other that well.", Fox replied.

"True, so I'll call mama and Luis and leave to you to cal Rachel.", she replied.

"Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can.", Fox replied giving her a peck on the head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fox, congratulations.", Gwen greeted.

"Thanks, Gwen. Is Julian and Becky around ?", Fox asked.

"Mother's in the study but, I'm not sure about Julian…where is Theresa ?", Gwen asked.

"Home.", Fox replied.

"Ok, I'll stop by the cottage on my way out.", Gwen replied.

"Way out ? Haven't you already seen Becky ?"

"Yeah, but I need to talk to Ethan about Josh."

"Are things better, between you and he ?"

"No, Ethan still hates me, but the feelings are mutual. How could he try to make me look like an un- fit parent.", Gwen huffed. "He's the one who hasn't did nothing to help me with Josh."

"Well, well if it isn't the once who ruined my life conspiring against me ?", Ethan greeted.

"I don't have time for this, Gwen I'll see you around…", Fox began.

"Oh, but what I have to say you really need to hear .", Ethan replied.

Fox gave Ethan a question look.

"And what would that be ?", Fox asked.

"Theresa kissed me, tonight.", Ethan replied.

"You mean you kissed her.", Kathelina interrupted. "Ethan, get it through your head Theresa doesn't love you. God how much stupider could you get ?". Kathelina ranted.

"This doesn't concern you.", Ethan replied.

"Yeah, it does I'm tired of this, _'Holier Than Thou Act'_. You lost Theresa because of you're _'I got to be sanctified act'_, face it you lost Theresa not, because of Fox or Gwen. You left her because of your morals. Tell the truth, do the right thing. Just as you did with Gwen, you married because you knocked her up, right. Don't try to deign it."

"What do you know ? You weren't here when Theresa and I were together, you didn't witness _our love_.", Ethan defended.

"Maybe so, but what I have scene is how much Theresa and Fox love each other. How's that saying go _'What's done is done and can never be un-done.'_ In other wards what mistakes you made you have to come to terms with.", Kathelina advised. "Let her go, don't try to break her and Nick up.", with that Kathelina left.

"I'm not, I was just point out how un-faithful his wifey is.", Ethan smirked.

"Theresa isn't un-faithful, you have did everything in your power to keep us apart but, no more, Ethan. She doesn't trust you and I sure as hell don't.", Fox replied.

"Well apparently she doesn't trust you, or maybe it's the fact that you're dogging her into getting pregnant.", Ethan replied.

"What, are you talking about ?", Gwen asked.

"Oh, I take it none of you don't know…", Ethan began.

"None of us know what ?", Fox asked.

"How Theresa almost died when she gave birth to Little Ethan, she has a rare medical condition.", Ethan replied.

"You're lying.", Fox replied. "You'd say anything wouldn't you ?"

"If you don't believe me, ask her.", Ethan replied.

"I will.", Fox replied.

"Be my guest, I have no reason to lie.", Ethan replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, honey, what's wrong.", Theresa asked noticing the worried expression oh his face.

"Resa, I need to ask you something…", Fox began. 

"Ok, what ?", Theresa replied.

"Did you almost die when you had Little E ?", he asked.

"Fox, who told you that ?", she asked.

"It doesn't matter, did or didn't you ?", he asked.

"Yeah, but…"

"Why didn't you tell me.",Fox demanded.

"Fox, It's not important.",Theresa replied.

"Not, important are you crazy, you could die.",Fox said how could she not tell him of her condition.

"Fox, Doctor Russell will be there when I go in labor she won't let anything happen to me or the baby.",Theresa began.

"Resa, don't you see if you die it'll be on my hands. I've pressured you about starting a family for so long.",he began.

"But, everything is going to be fine.",Theresa began.

"No it's not, don't you see nothing ever goes right in my life. Now ,I've poisoned you the only thing I have left.",he began.

"I'm not going to die and nothing is going to happen to us.",Theresa began.

"I know better haven't you noticed something nothing good comes out of me everything I touch I poison ,I'm poison.",he began.

"I'd been better off never marring you at least you'd be safe.",he began.

"Why? Oh, I get you're having an affair.",Theresa exclaimed. 

"What??",he asked.

"Who is it?",Theresa asked.

"No one, but while were on the subject what's going on with you and Ethan these days I know you kissed him tonight at night of Charity and Miguel's Engagement Party.",Fox began.

"He kissed me he even try to get me to divorce you and marry him",Theresa explained.

"Why, didn't you then you wouldn't have to settle for the spar.",he exclaimed.

"Who says I won't",Theresa said. She didn't know why she'd even said it.

"Well it's nice to know how you fell Theresa.",Fox replied with that he walked out slamming the door so hard it shook the wall.

__

'Theresa he'd never called her that he'd all ways called her Resa.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Darus, I mean it, I want Fox dead.", Ethan ordered.

"How ?", Darus replied. "He's a Crane and the last thing I need or want is to get on Alistair's bad side."

"Don't worry about Alistair, he'll probably be happy, Fox isn't his favorite person." Ethan replied.

"I don't know, Ethan. The police can find out these types of things.", Dares reasoned.

"Damn it Darus, just do it, cut his breaks. Knowing Fox, he's going to fell betrayed and want to clear his mind little will he know he'll be ending his life.", Ethan said more to himself.

"Yes, sir .", Darus replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How could she say that, damn it. Well at least I finally know the truth. I've given up everything for her. Whitney, My Freedom, My Best Friend, My Whole Life.", Fox muttered to himself. "I don't need her, I never need no one."

He grabbed the glass felling it over the rim with vodka.

"Hey, Fox, so was I right ?", Ethan asked.

"Get out, Ethan.", Fox demanded.

"From the looks of it you and Theresa had a huge fight.", Ethan taunted.

"Get out, now damn it. You got what you wanted. Theresa loves you, not me.", Fox replied.

"Yeah, that's what I've been telling you for years. Now, that the secrets out I'll tell you a little secret…", Ethan began. "That's probably my baby she's caring.", Ethan lied. _'Oh hell what will it hurt he'll be dead just a soon as he gets in that car.'_

"What ?", Fox yelled.

"She and me have been having an affair…she comes over every night about 2 and we have…", Ethan began.

"_Fuck You_.", Fox exclaimed. 

"No, that's what your wife's been doing.", Ethan replied smugly.

"Shut up, you selfish bastard.", Fox said grabbing him by the shirt collar and punching him in the face.

"The truth hurts doesn't it ?", Ethan asked getting up off the floor. "Why don't you just leave ? Get in your car and drive to the airport and catch the first plan out of here to where ever you want."


	28. Revalation

****

Chapter 27:

__

Revelation

****

A/N: Sorry it's late, my computer didn't save the document so, I had to write it over.

*Note: This chapter will take place after the prologue so, I'd advice you read it to revise your memory.

"Theresa, honey have you read that letter, Fox left you ?", Kathelina asked.

"No, I'm afraid to, what if he hates me ? What if he regrets ever getting involved with me ?", Theresa asked.

"No, Theresa, he doesn't…ok, he gave me that letter when everything was peaceful. He told me he had a feeling, things weren't going to be good for long.", Kathelina replied.

"What made him think that ? Did he know something ?", Theresa asked.

" I don't know, all he told me was if something was to happen for me to give you that paper and he made me swear not to read it.", Kathelina replied.

"I'll read it, but I hope it's not what I think it is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Theresa,

I know you and you probably thought this was some sort of note to say how much I hate you and the fact were married, but it you couldn't be more wrong. I wrote actually to tell you the opposite.

Theresa, I was blessed, to have had you, yes it may have start out as a selfish act to get what I want. But, everything changed…I fell in love with you, no matter how hard I tried not to I did. 

I cherish, every moment we had together. Yes, we had our bad times but, through it all you remanded strong. I need you to stay strong for not only your sake but, for everyone else. Theresa, I made a promise along time ago, to never leave you, and I never will I'll remain forever in your heart. All you got to do is close your eyes and I'll be there.

~~~Fox~~~

Theresa sit there soaking in what she just read, he couldn't die. _'God, please don't take him, not yet, I need him, this baby needs him. God, just given us one more chance…that's all I'm asking. Let him finally have the life he always deserved._', she pray.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fox, you lost…Theresa's better off without you. Yes, she'll grieve but, eventually she'll get over it. It may take month, years, but don't worry half brother, I'll take real good care of her and her child. The baby will never have to know you're his father. With luck he won't get any of your character traits.", Ethan said stand over Fox's bed. "Darus, really did a good job, you'll be dead in hours and then Theresa will be mine."

"Ethan ? What are you doing here ? Lord knows you hated him…You did everything to make his and Theresa's life a living hell.", Kathelina fumed. "Get Out !!! Fox, wouldn't want you here and I sure as hell don't."

"Rena, are you going to deprive me of a good bye to my dear half brother ?", Ethan asked.

"Ethan ? What kind of sick game are you playing ? Do you really think, Theresa's going to forget about Fox ? Come on, dead or alive Fox will always be in her heart.", Kathelina replied.

"That never crossed my mind, I'm worried just as much as you are.", Ethan lied. "Why would I wish death on anybody, much less my half brother ?"

"I don't know, but I swear if you had anything to do with what happened to Nicholas you'll pay. I'll make sure you do.", Kathelina replied.

"Rena, it's good to see just whom you care more about.', with that Ethan left.

"Fox, come on. You can't let him win you got to show him, nothing not even something that seems un possible to survive, will keep you and Theresa apart. You got to fight…come on your too strong to die like this.", Kathelina pleaded. "Foxworth, you finally have everything going for you. A wife that loves you, a little boy whom adores you and a baby who will make the bond between you and Theresa even stronger.", she added.

"Kat, can I…can I set with him ?", Theresa asked.

"Yeah, honey, of course.", Kathelina said getting up and walking out of the room.

"Fox, I read your letter, I can't stay strong, with out you I'm nothing. You said no matter what I stayed strong. Do you know why, I stayed strong ? I had you, you are my heart, my soul, without you I'd be lost. 

I can't live without you. I need you to be here…I want to raise our kids together. Little Ethan adores you, he told me once he wanted to be just like you when he got older. Fox, please come back to me we've over came so much already.", Theresa pleaded. "Please, Foxworth just open your eyes.", Theresa said caressing his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How's Fox ?", Julian asked.

"The same. Dad, he looks pretty beat up. The nurse said, '_that he had a cracked rib and a 2 breaks in his right arm'_."

"Katherine, all we can do now, is pray and have faith that God will bring him back to all of us.", Julian advised. 

"Dad, I just don't get it.", Kathelina began. "Fox is and excellent driver. Yeah, he may have been drinking but, it takes a lot to get him drunk, so drunk that he's mind impaired."

"True, Katherine what are you saying ?", Julian asked.

"I'm saying someone set this up ? Come on dad, you know just as well as I do that Nick has a lot of enemies.", Kathelina replied. "And him being a Crane, yet alone the heir…It's highly likeable."

__

Flashback

__

"Whit, you couldn't have been more right.", Ethan mumbled.

__

"Well, from the way I see it Ethan can't do nothing to them. Theresa pregnant with Fox's child and there as close as ever.", Kathelina replied.

"Yeah, Ethan didn't pull them apart in fact he pulled them closer.", Whitney agreed.

"Not, for long, once I'm done they'll be no Fox and no baby.", Ethan mumbled to himself.

End Of Flashback

"Ethan.", Julian said more to himself. "Katherine, do you think it's possible that…", Julian began.

"That he wanted Fox dead so he could have Theresa all to himself ?", she finished. "Very possible." 

"So, how would we go about proving so ?", Julian asked.

"I don't know, but there's got to be some sort of way.", Kathelina said picking her brain for an idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Theresa sat there with her hand in his. "Fox, come on please just open your eyes come back to me.", Theresa pleaded. "Fox ? Come on open your eyes, I'm so sorry for what I said earlier. I'll never leave, I don't want to be nowhere with out you. Fox, you were never my substitute for Ethan. I love you, not because you're a Crane, or because you're rich, or because your Ethan's brother. I love you for just being you. So, please Fox if you hear me come back to me, I can't lose you now that I finally found you."

Theresa sat there not caring that tears were coming down her cheeks. 

She felt him squeeze her hand. "Fox!!! You heard me didn't you? So, please just come back don't leave me here in this world alone."

"Theresa.", he moaned.

"I'm right here.", Theresa said tears streaming down her face.

"Where am I ?", Fox asked.

"You're at the hospital, you were in an serious accident.", Theresa replied with a sigh of relief. 'He is ok, he came back.'

Flashback

__

"Get out, now damn it. You got what you wanted. Theresa loves you, not me.", Fox replied.

__

"Yeah, that's what I've been telling you for years. Now, that the secrets out I'll tell you a little secret…", Ethan began. "That's probably my baby she's caring.", Ethan lied. 'Oh hell what will it hurt he'll be dead just a soon as he gets in that car.'

__

"What ?", Fox yelled.

"She and me have been having an affair…she comes over every night about 2 and we have…", Ethan began.

"Fuck You.", Fox exclaimed. 

"No, that's what your wife's been doing.", Ethan replied smugly.

"Shut up, you selfish bastard.", Fox said grabbing him by the shirt collar and punching him in the face.

"The truth hurts doesn't it ?", Ethan asked getting up off the floor. "Why don't you just leave ? Get in your car and drive to the airport and catch the first plan out of here to where ever you want."

End Of Flashback

"Resa, how could you ?", Fox asked.

"How could I what ? Fox, what are you talking about ?", Theresa asked.

"Don't act like I'm stupid Resa. Ethan told me about you two.", Fox replied.

"What ? Ethan ? What did he say ? ", Theresa asked.

"He said that…", Fox began. "Ouch, he said, _'that you and him had been having an affair and that you were carried his child'_.", Fox finished winching in pain.

"His child ?", Theresa repeated. Fox nodded. "He's the biggest liar, Fox you've got to believe me when I say you're the only man I've been with since we were married and you're all I want or will ever want.", Theresa replied.

"Then why'd Ethan say that ?", Fox said more to himself.

"I don't but, I'm sure as hell going to find out.", Theresa began.

"Find out what ?", Kathelina asked.

"Why Ethan would lie about us having an relationship.", Theresa replied.

"I'm felling great, thanks for asking.", Fox said getting her attention.

"Oh My God!!! You're awake.', Kathelina said walking over rapping her arms around him. "When did you wake up .", she added.

"About 10 minutes ago, and yes Ms. Katherine I was going to have Resa tell you.", Fox replied.

"Ok, so I'll…we'll being going. You really need your rest.", Theresa replied. "I'll be back later, I promise."

"Katherine, what's up ? I mean you came in there to tell me something and I have a feeling that Ethan is some how involved.", Theresa asked once they were outside Fox's room.

"Theresa, I have a felling that Ethan had something to do with or knows something about what happened with Nick. Like I was telling Julian earlier Fox hasn't ever got that drunk….", Kathelina began.

"I agree, and I do think your right. That Ethan has everything to do with what happened tonight.". Theresa replied.

"What was you talking about earlier, what did Ethan tell Fox about you two?". Kathelina asked.

"He told Fox that I was pregnant with his baby and that we had, was, are, having an affair.", Theresa replied.

"What ? Oh My God!!! Ethan, Ethan tried to have Fox killed.", Kathelina said shocked by her realization.

"What ? Katherine, do you know what you're saying ?", Theresa asked. _'Yeah, Ethan has changed but, would he really try to kill his own brother ?'_

"Yeah, I do. Everything adds up, Ethan telling Fox about you're health condition, then you two get in a fight and what does he do he goes and fills Fox's head with a bunch a lies and then Fox gets in that accident and well what Ethan said earlier to Nick. He planned this.", Kathelina replied.

"But, how do we find out for sure ?", Theresa asked.

"Alistair, he's got the whole house under severance.", Kathelina replied.

****

A/N: So whatchu' think. Review, review I love reviews lol


	29. Changes

****

Chapter 28:

__

Changes

"What exactly are we looking for?", Dylan asked.

"Anything that dates May 22.", she replied.

"Bingo.", Kathelina said go through the surveillance tapes. "Found it, this tape is of the car port, so if anyone messed with Nick's car it's here on this tape."

"What are we waiting for ? Lets find out once and for all if Ethan had anything, whatsoever to do with Fox's wreck.", he replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Daddy, do you recognize that man ?", Kathelina asked show Julian the tape.

"Yeah, he's Mario Walters son, him and his father both have been very liable and trustworthy employees.", Julian replied.

"Well, apparently he isn't as loyal and trustworthy as you thought. He tried to kill Foxworth.", Kathelina said fuming with anger. "And I swear he'll pay and pay dearly."

"Katherine, calm down, Foxworth is fine.", Julian replied.

"Yeah, but still, he could have die all because of some sick twist slob.", Kathlina replied.

"Katherine, promise me you'll let me and father deal with this. Don't try to do this by yourself.", Julian advised.

"Call him, I want to speak to him, I want to see what he's got against Fox…I want him to pay for what he did.", Kathelina replied.

"And he will, but not by your hand. You're not to go nowhere near him understood." Julian ordered.

"Yes, father.", Kathelina mimicked. _'Like hell, I'm going to make him as well as anybody else involved pay'_

"Good, Dylan would you please see to it that Katherine stay out of trouble.", Julian asked.

Dylan nodded. "I'll try, but you know how she is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

"Hello, yes is this Darus Walters ?", Kathelina asked.

"Yes, may I ask whom speaking ?", the man asked.

"Katherine Crane.", she replied.

"Crane…", the man began.

"Yes, listen, Darus, I need your help.", Kathelina began. 

"No, I- I don't know nothing that can help you.", the man insisted.

"But, yeah you do. Darus, you and your father have been faithful, loyal servants, right ?", Kathelina asked.

"Yes.", the man replied.

"Ok, so what I want to know is…", Kathelina began. "Why do you want Nicholas dead ?", Kathelina finished. 

"I don't it was an order.", Darus replied.

"Order, by whom ?", Kathelina mimicked.

"He'll kill me if I rat him out.", Darus replied.

"No he won't I assure you that, my family and I will keep you safe.", Kathelina replied.

"You promise.", he asked.

"Yes, Darus, I humbly promise.", Kathelina replied.

"Mr. Winthrop…he came to me a couple days ago, he said 'he had a deal he thought I might find persuasive. He said that he'd pay me one million dollars to knock off Fox. When I asked how, he said, _'for me to cut the breaks'_, he said _'that it couldn't be messy. It had to look like an accident'_.", Darus informed.

"Where did this conversation take place ?", Katherine asked.

"The Crane Mansion.", he replied.

"What room and what date ?", Katherine asked.

"The Foyer on May 22, it was around 9.", he replied.

"Great, Darus, you just gave me enough information to get Ethan convicted.", Kathelina replied. '_Ethan, you aren't as smart as you thought, now are you.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Theresa, I was right. Darus Walter was hired by Ethan to kill Nicholas.", Kathelina informed.

"How do you know he's not just lying to cover his own behind ?", Theresa asked.

"He gave me a date time and place. He said that 'Ethan and him meet on May 22 around 9 o'clock and Ethan wanted him to kill Nick.'", Kathelina informed.

"Do you know where he was ?", Theresa was.

"He said, 'The_ Foyer'_, Kathelina informed.

"So, I guess, we'll have to get the tape and check out his story, right ?", Theresa asked.

"Yep.", Kathelina replied. "Don't tell Nick yet, he'll want to take matters into his own hands, and he shouldn't have to pay for what Ethan did."

"I agree, Katherine…Ethan should be dealt with but, through and by the laws.", Theresa replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh My God.", Whitney exclaimed.

"Ethan actually did it…he tried to kill Fox.', Dylan said in complete shock.

"Yep, this tape proves it.", Kathelina replied. 

"I knew love could hurt you, but destroy you.", Dylan replied.

"No, Love didn't destroy Ethan. Ethan destroyed Ethan.", Kathelina replied.

"So, I take it you're going to showed this tape to the police ?', Whitney asked.

"Yeah, as much as I don't want to… and as much as I love Ethan, I have to. He needs help and if we let him by with this the next time he may succeed in killing Fox or someone else.", Kathelina replied.

"True, but what about Julian. Katherine you need to call him, tell him about this, he thinks Darus acted alone.", Dylan replied.

"Darus, didn't act alone, but he too deserves to pay, he's the one who could have turn Ethan in, but choose not too.", Kathelina replied.

"But, Kat, you know as well as we do what Julian and Alistair's do to people who come against the Crane's they kill them in cold blood. Yes, Darus, deserves to pay, but not to not with his life. Without him, you would never have got your info on Ethan.", Whitney scowled. 

"True, but he still tried to kill my brother.", Kathelina replied.

"Yes, but, he did help us get our evidence on Ethan. He helped us get a taped confession.", Dylan replied.

"Ok, fine whatever but, Darus will be prosecuted just as Ethan will.", Kathelina replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

*2 months later.*

"We the jury find you Ethan Winthrop guilty of Attempted Murder and sentence you to 6 months of jail time and 14 months of psychological rehabilitation.", The judge ordered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

*5 months later*

**__**

A/N: Theresa's already had the baby Nichole LeAnn

Theresa looked out the window Ethan was dead they'd got the news this morning and had just identified the body.

"Are you, ok ?", Fox asked noticing how upset she was.

"No, not really, Ethan's dead and I fell like I'm partially to blame. Fox, I should have done something…", Theresa began.

"No, it's not your fault. Resa. Ethan, expected you to live your life around him and when you didn't he tried to force you. I guess, in away Ethan was so used to get what he wanted and when he couldn't have you he flipped. He blamed me and Gwen for his mistakes and he tried to eliminate us. There was nothing no one could do…Ethan was so lost that he thought you were the only person he would ever love and well I guess he decided that if he can't have you then he'd be better off dead.", Fox replied.

"Fox, how can you act like Ethan's death isn't my fault. Fox, he loved me, he was in trouble. I should have stood by him, I should have…", Theresa began.

"I'm not going to let you do this to yourself. Ethan almost ruined us and I be damn if I let him ever guilt reed you into living a miserable life.", Fox replied. "Theresa, I'm sorry but, I don't fell sorry for him, he almost killed me."

"Yes, but Fox, Ethan was still your brother.", Theresa replied.

"Biological yes, but Ethan and me weren't ever on friendly terms.", Fox replied.

"How can you say that ? Fox, Ethan had problems yes, but he loved you to a certain extent.", Theresa replied.

"Love ? Resa, he hired a hit man to kill me.", Fox exclaimed. 

"Yeah, but…", Theresa began.

"But, nothing, Resa you're doing exactly what he wanted you to do. You're letting his death drive you crazy.", Fox replied. "Theresa, he killed himself. You didn't tie the rope around his neck, he did."

"Yeah, but I might as wells. Fox, I ought to have…", Theresa began.

"You did all you could Theresa. There was nothing you could do for him. Ethan was so lost he didn't know how to deal with his loses.", Fox replied. "I know you cared for him, but Theresa you don't need to live your life felling remorseful for Ethan's death. You need to concentrate on us and the future we have."

"Yeah, I do.", Theresa replied.

"Good, so I was thinking since we never really had big churchy wedding we could renew our vows when Whitney and Chad get married. If that's ok with you ?", Fox asked.

"You mean a double wedding ?", Theresa exclaimed.

"Yeah, so ?", Fox asked.

"Yeah, that would be great.", Theresa replied.

A/N: Ok, I said this would be the last chapte, but I'm going to write a eulogy, that'll be all about the wedding J 


	30. The Future Looks Bright and Clear

****

Eulogies

__

The Future Looks Bright and Clear.

"Theresa, why aren't you dressed ?", Kathelina asked.

"I'm nervous…", Theresa began.

"Nervous ? Theresa, you've been married to Nick for almost 3 years. How could you possibly be nervous ?", Kathelina asked.

"I don't know, but I am.", Theresa replied.

"Don't worry, that's why you have me to help you and Whit get yourselves all prettied up.", she quipped.

"What's that ?", Theresa asked pointing to the bag Kathelina was holding.

"Ooo, I almost forgot.", Kathelina began. "Something new.", she said holding up the gown. "Something old and blue.", she said holding up the blue gems stone necklace. "And Something borrowed.", she said taking the bracelet off her arm. "Now, you're all set.", Kathelina added.

"Katherine, what would I do with out you ?", she replied.

Kathelina smiled. "I don't know.", she replied. "Come on, we've got less than 2 hours to get you and Whitney ready."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't tell me you've got the cold feet about getting re-married. ", Dylan asked.

"I don't it just, I don't know I guess it fells so weird for me to not only get married but, get married twice.", Fox replied.

"Technically, you've only been married once seeing as you and Theresa never divorced.". Max interrupted.

Dylan laughed. "Why are you so smart and I'm not, we did go to the same school most of our lives."

"True, but unlike you I listened.", Max replied.

"I listened to the Mrs. Dualism, man I never understood why a chick as hot as her was a teacher and single.", Dylan replied.

"Dyl, you do realize she's like 45 now.", Fox asked.

"Yeah, but she was hot.", Dylan replied.

"Yeah, right.", Fox replied.

"While were on the subject of hot chicks…what's going on with you and Kathelina ?", Max asked Dylan.

"We're dating.", Dylan began. "I swear I never laid a hand on her though.

Fox chucked. "What you two do is none of my business…unless she ends up pregnant and alone. Then you're ass is as good as dead."

Max laughed at how nervous Dylan had gotten. 

"Not, funny.", Dylan quipped.

"Yeah, it is.", Max smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh My God, you both look so beautiful.", Kathelina complimented.

"Thanks.", Whitney and Theresa replied.

"Welcome.", Kathelina replied.

"It's hard t believe both my best friends are getting married.", Kathelina said more to herself.

"Too, bad they both wore white.", Rachel mumbled.

"Rach, shut up, you haven't got no right to talk you open your legs to any man that'll have you.", Kathelina replied.

"I was just joking, Ms. Goody Two Shoes.", Rachel replied sarcastically. "At least I can keep them' satisfied. All you do is entertain them with Mickey Mouse re-runs."

"Well, at least I don't have a 98% percent chance of having aids.", Kathelina sneered.

"Whatever, Ms. Virginal.", Rachel huffed back.

"Well, unlike you I'm not all worn out.", Kathelina replied.

"You bitch…", Rachel began.

"Takes one to know one.", Kathelina quipped. 

"I learned from the best.", Rachel replied. "You."

"Oh, thank you, Rachel, but the names Ms. Bitch, not bitch.", Kathelina quipped.

Theresa and Whitney rolled their eyes. 

"Enough, already. You've got to live in order to be in my wedding. After the wedding do whatever you please, but till then you're both to stay alive, got it.", Whitney joked.

"Got it, you're ass is mine after the wedding.", Rachel joked.

"Bring it.", Kathelina smirked.

"So, Kathelina, how's everything going with you and lover boy ?", Theresa asked.

"What are you asking ? If we're sleeping together ?", Kathelina asked. "Well, if so, we're not. I'm not ready and Dylan said 'he wouldn't push.' ", Kathelina reveled.

"Honey, like I told you before a man can't go long with out a little push-push.", Rachel offered.

"Like you'd know.", Kathelina replied.

"I do, that's why a lot guys cheat, you know. Their girls won't give any so they go out on them. Who would blame them ?", Rachel said more to herself.

"Kat, don't believe her ok. Dylan loves you and you love him that's all that matters.", Theresa replied.

__

knock

knock

"Is everyone ready ?", Dylan asked followed by Max.

"As we'll ever be.", Whitney replied with a small laugh.

"Where's Julian ? ", Theresa demanded.

"Right here.", Julian replied walking in.

"Good.", Theresa laughed. 

"Damn isn't things changed ?", Gwen commented. "Who would have ever thought me and you would be friends. Julian would be the one to walk you down the ale ."

"True, but things change. Like Whit once told me everyone makes mistake.", Theresa replied.

"Yeah and we really do need to get in there and let you make another.", Dylan joked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Wedding March begins.

Whitney walked in escorted by TC Russell her father.

Behind them was, Simone w/ Luis and Charity w/ Miguel. 

Luis and Miguel took there place beside Chad Whitney took her place beside Chad. Simone and Charity stood on the opposed side of Luis and Miguel.

Then Theresa walked in escorted by Julian .

Behind them were Kathelina w/ Dylan and Rachel w/ Max.

Dylan and Max took their place beside Fox. Theresa on the other side of Fox and Kathelina and Rachel beside her.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her to join these two couples. Nicholas and Theresa. Chad and Whitney in holy matrimony.", Father Lonigan addressed the congregation.

"I have been informed that both couples have written special vows.", Father Lonigan continued.

"Theresa.", Father Lonigan nodded.

****

"Fox, I promise to not only love honor and cherish you, but to spend each moment of the rest of my life beside you. You are my everything and I never want to spend one moment without you by side. You brought a new light into my life. You filled with happiness, peace and above all else love. I love you more than anything in this world and I am grateful, that God gave me a second chance at forever. Forever with you.", Theresa said tears of joy streaming down her face. "So with this ring, I vow to never let nothing, no one ever come between us.", she continued slipping the ring on his finger.

"Theresa, you are my life, I never want to spend one night without you. Without you there is no meaning to my life. Before, I meet you I thought I had life all figured out you breath, you party, you age and you die. But, the day I meet you that changed, I may not have knew it, but I loved you. The problem with me was I thought obsession was love, but slowly I learned what that fell was, each day I think God for give me a purpose in life. I think God that he gave me an angel to teach me what life is all about. So, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, would you do me the honors of standing beside me and helping me through the rest of my life?", Fox asked.

"Of course I will.", Theresa replied as Fox slipped the ring on her finger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

*The Wedding Reception*

"Congrates.", Sheridan greeted.

"Thank you, Sheridan.", Theresa replied. 

"I'm really happy for you both.", Sheridan replied. 

"Thank you, you know I've got more congratulations tonight than when I graduated.", Fox joked.

"And you thought that was the most important moment in your life.", Sheridan asked.

"Yep, took me 14 boarding schools, but who's counting.", Fox asked.

Theresa laughed. "14.", she echoed.

"Yeah, well there was a one school I was in for 2 years.", Fox offered.

The Song Amazed By Lone star began to play.

__

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

"May I have this dance ?", Fox asked

"I thought you'd never ask, husband.", Theresa replied.

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dream

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

Theresa looked at Fox that song fit them perfectly. Fox was the only person who understood her and each waking hour was new and exciting.

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh it feels like the first time every time

I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

Fox looked at Theresa they'd been through a lot, but through it all they'd knew were there heart lye with each other.

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

"I finally have everything I ever wanted.", Theresa said simply.

"And what would that be ?", Fox asked.

"I've got two beautiful children a wonderful husband and a joyful future.", Theresa replied laying her head on his shoulder.

__

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Oh, every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

For, the first time in there life they knew that what came they'd deal with it together.

**__**

The End. 

A/N: Y'all have been a wonderful critics lol. Thanks for all the reviews…see ya soon. Jesse ;)


End file.
